Meloetta's Icing Fetish
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Aria Meloetta is kind, cute, and innocent. She loves sweets, and she loves cake, especially icing. But today... she gets a bit naughty for her own good. What happens when Meloetta gets too much icing for her to consume in anyway she wants? It leads her to all sorts of frosting mishaps. This is the classic tale of Meloetta and her icing fetish. Accept no limitations. 4 years old!
1. Chapter 1

**Meloetta's Icing Fetish**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I don't know if this is just me being insane as usual, or if someone requested it. Actually, I worte this on my own. Why? Because a certain bald guy from Warner Brothers and his craving for gwiwwed cheebs influenced me to make this... and Meloetta is just the Pokemon for this bizarre sex fanfic. Shows how desperate she is. Enjoy!

_Warning: The following might not be appropriate for anyone who isn't seventeen or younger. It also might be a slight tad intense. The story is mostly a joke. You've been warned.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Meloetta came back to her pleasant grassy home, having partied all night long. Meoletta's stomach growled loudly, causing Meloetta to rub her tummy as she noticed.<p>

"Hrm... I'm getting hungry." Meloetta stated as she snapped her fingers together. "Good thing I saved that cake!"

She headed to her refrigerator, pulling out a large, delicious vanilla cake. She cut herself one piece and placed the rest of the cake on the table, eating the piece of cake that she had. "Mmm... warm, fluffy cake..." Upon finishing up the piece, Meloetta patted her stomach several times as she let out a tiny belch. Her stomach growled again, prompting Meloetta to lick her lips as she glanced at the large cake. "I just gotta have some more..."

Meloetta cut another piece, savoring the sweet taste as she munched down on the piece of cake. "Yummy yum... this cake is good. But it's the vanilla icing that makes me..." She glanced at the cake as she narrowed her eyes, getting a naughty idea. "Oh yeah, baby... this icing..."

Approaching the cake, Meloetta rubbed the icing as she licked her lips, feeling aroused from the white colored. She started blushing as she then got a box filled with vanilla icing from the freezer, placing it on the table as she opened the jar and placed her right hand inside. Meloetta screamed with joy as she twirled her right hand inside, twisting her legs together. Meloetta began drooling as she took her hand out, pouring some of the vanilla icing on her crotch, feeling the smoothness of the icing pour down easily. Meloetta squealed with joy as she began rubbing her vagina with the vanilla icing, feeling colder as a result. She grabbed more vanilla icing from the jar, rubbing in as much as she could, her entire body shivering from delight as the icing settled inside her fragile body. Meloetta began panting frantically as she felt like getting a brain freeze.

"Oh baby... if I had knew icing felt so good, I would have done this sooner!" Meloetta exclaimed in joy as she rubbed her vagina with her right hand, using her left hand to grab another piece of vanilla covered cake and eating it. She belched as she started feeling moist in her vagina, the icing doing its cool job. Meloetta gasped as her eyes widened, as she came the icing out, the whiteness splattering all over the floor. Outside, two Lumineon who were minding their own business splashed in the nearby pond, hearing all of the screams and moans Meloetta was making from inside. They looked at each other, and swam as deep into the pond as possible. Meloetta continued cumming, having gotten too excited from the innocence of the vanilla icing. She blushed harder than she had ever before, literally cumming waterfalls of sweet, sweet vanilla icing. She has never felt this sensation before, all of the innocence she had exiting out of her elegant body like a lightning bolt.

Several hours later, Meloetta was on the floor of her home, completely exhausted as the now empty jar of vanilla icing was right next to her. She slowly breathed as she opened her green bluish eyes, glancing at the jar of the vanilla icing next to her. All she could do is let out a sigh of relief as she began slowly rubbing herself again.

"Oh golly, I gotta get more icing..." Meloetta quietly muttered as she giggled, "Maybe next time, I'll go for chocolate icing."

**THE END... _or is it...?_**

Oh, it's definitely not the end," Arceus interrupted as he suddenly popped up, sighing as he shook his head, closing his eyes. "Unfortunately."


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I don't know what to say, but... enjoy!

* * *

><p>Meloetta as rubbing her cheeks as she was humming peacefully, hoping to get another splash of sweet icing. She was heading eastward, near the town, to find some more icing.<p>

"That vanilla icing was so grand... but now I'm looking for something with a little more... mmmm... pizzazz..." Meloetta stated as she licked her lips together.

She then paused in her tracks as she spotted a male Galvantula selling some icing, spotting a particular interesting flavor - buttercream.

"Is that... buttercream?" Meloetta gasped with glee as she ran to the stand, her hands together as she squealed with joy.

"Why, yes ma'am, the best buttercream icing on this side of town!" Galvantula told Meloetta as he chuckled, pointing at the wooden stands. "Why, folks 'round here just go cah-razy for dis here icing!"

Meloetta's stomach growled, prompting Meloetta to raise her right hand, holding several green dollar bills. "How much is it for?"

"Ohohoho, why, only five bucks, dear!" Galvantula stated as he raised his bluish eyebrows.

Meloetta pulled out a five dollar bill from her ass and handed it to the Galvantula salesman, taking as much buttercream icing as she could as she dashed immediately back to her home. The Gavantula chuckled as he counted the money, waiting for more innocent suckers to come by some icing.

Locking the door shut, Meloetta placed several of the buttercream icing away, saving them for later. Closing the refrigerator, she turned around as licked her lips together as she approached the one lone can of buttercream icing. Her stomach growling loudly, Meloetta opened up the can and placed her right hand into the buttercream icing, placing it into her mouth. She squealed with joy as she placed more into her mouth, the absolute sweetness making her more horny than ever. Though not as good or as innocent as vanilla, the buttercream was doing its job well, as Meloetta placed in her left hand and rubbed the buttercream icing all over her vagina. She moaned in glee as her eyes widened, her blush getting redder as she rubbed more buttercream icing into her vag while also placing it into her mouth at the same time.

Outside of the house, an innocent lone male Vanillite was blowing some snowflakes into the air. He turned around upon hearing the moans of Meloetta, heading towards the house and peeking through the window. He gasped as his eyes widened, feeling awkward as he watched Meloetta eating up the buttercream icing as she rubbed it smoothly into her vagina. Vanillite shook in shock as he melted, the situation too much for him to handle. A Zoroark who was practicing his golfing noticed this and snuck by, looking through the windows with his head halfway to see Meloetta panting frantically as she placed more buttercream icing in her vag. Zoroark couldn't help but chuckle, keeping himself as quiet as possible as he watched Meloetta rub her stomach with her right hand, completely covered in the icing.

"Man, I'm still feeling hungry. Maybe I could place in some more..." Meloetta stated to herself as she began to giggle in a naughty tone. Meloetta's stomach growled louder, prompting her to eat more of the icing as she placed in her right hand again, her left hand still rubbing the sweet substance into her vagina. However, Meloetta decided to go over the edge as she placed the cup of buttercream icing all over herself, being completely covered in the icing. Meloetta began laughing crazily as Zoroark dropped his jaw in disbelief, not believing what he's seeing.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: So yeah, the regular form of Meloetta is Aria form, which is Normal and Psychic. The alternative form of Meloetta is Pirouette, which is of the typing of Normal and Fighting. Just thought I'd let you all know that I'll refer to them as Aria and Pirouette, to keep things a bit more simple. Also... because a certain someone made a drawing of it to encourage me... **_LESBIANS!_**

* * *

><p>Zoroark watched in disbelief as Meloetta licked all of the buttercream icing on her down. She gave off a nice belch as she patted her pudgy stomach, nice and full from pleasuring herself. Filled with shock, Zoroark ran as fast as he could, trying not to burst into laughter after watching Meloetta please herself. He then bumped into another Meloetta, which was a different form.<p>

"Ouch! Watch where you're running!" The different Meloetta exclaimed, having a curled, bun shaped red hair as she stood up, dusting herself.

The Zoroark snickered as he pointed at the house of the Meloetta he saw. "Heh heh... you ought to go see yourself. You'd enjoy it." He pushed aside the Meloetta as he ran, laughing his head off.

The Meloetta, which was the Pirouette form, and being of Normal and Fighting type, decided to head to the house of the Meloetta that Zoroark was speaking of, which was the Aria form and being Normal and Psychic type. Pirouette Meloetta opened the door to not see Aria Meloetta anywhere. Rubbing the back of her head curiously, Pirouette Meloetta walked into the house, closing the door. Her stomach growling loudly, Pirouette squeaked as she covered her stomach with both her hands. She froze when she spotted Aria, who came down the stairs, having cleaned herself up. Pirouette's jaw dropped in disbelief as a naughty smirk appeared on Aria's face.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here...?" Aria stated as she licked her lips with delight, slowly approaching Pirouette, her hands behind her back. "A snooping girl, in my house? That's no good..."

Pirouette began shaking nervously as she began sweating. "I-I-I don't know w-what you're t-t-t-t-t-talking about..." She stuttered as she became more nervous.

Both of the Meloetta's stomachs growled loudly in unison, Pirouette blushing madder as Aria giggled naughtily, placing her right hand above her mouth.

"Hungry, aren't cha?" Aria stated as she grabbed both of Pirouette's hands, "Well, me too. Let's go have some icing... together..." She continued licking her lips in delight.

Pirouette gained a horrified expression on her face as Aria pulled her into the kitchen, Aria opening her refrigerator to reveal hundreds of thousands of cartons of icing of all kind. Pirouette screamed in horror as she tried pulling away, but Aria had other ideas, placing Pirouette's hands down on her vagina.

"We can share some vanilla icing... or maybe chocolate icing..." Aria stated as she began chuckling sinisterly, "I always have a way of fingering important subject matters."

Pirouette was struggling to break free from Aria's grip, but at the same time, her hunger was making her succumb to Aria's wishes. As Aria grabbed a carton of chocolate icing, Pirouette's eyes widened as far as they could, with Aria's devious evil smirk getting wider as she slowly opened the carton lid. Opening the carton, Aria tossed the lid as she placed her left hand in the chocolate icing. She briefly closed her eyes and used her psychic powers to lock the front door shut, trapping Pirouette in. Pirouette was horrified and scared as her hands were both dipped into the chocolate icing. Aria then grabbed the carton and pushed Pirouette down on the living room floor, landing on top of her as she began panting frantically. Pirouette begged for help as she screamed as loud as she could, with Aria rubbing her left icing covered hand on Pirouette's vagina.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a sensational time occurring within the house of the Aria form Meloetta. Between her and Pirouette, it was clear that Aria was the superior form, especially considering the typing of the two Pokemon. Pirouette screamed as she felt the chocolate icing freeze her vagina, her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head as Aria giggled, eating some chocolate icing with her left hand.

"Hold still, Pirouette... I can't rub this scrumptious chocolate frosting on your vay-vay if you keep moving," Aria muttered as she held Pirouette against her will.

Pirouette sniffled as tears came falling down from her eyes, looking innocently at Aria as she begged to ask why this was happening. "Aria... why... why would you do something so horrifying like this... why?"

Aria licked the chocolate off of her mouth as she burped loudly in Pirouette's face, giggling as she leaned forward, "Because, my innocent coated girl Pirouette, icing is so beautiful, and it's just not meant to be eaten..." She leaned forward with a horny look on her green haired face. "And pleasuring oneself with icing is better when you do it to someone else..."

Pirouette had a horrified look as she was flipped over, Aria rubbing the chocolate icing on Pirouette's large succulent rear end. Aria stuck out her tongue, getting more excited over such a despicable occasion, as Pirouette began crying softly.

* * *

><p>Outside, Zoroark was mentioning to the other gen 5 Pokemon living around the area of what he saw. Keldeo and Genesect couldn't believe what they were hearing.<p>

"Say, what's with all the ruckus here?" Keldeo asked as he finished eating a nice carrot, gulping down the grassy end.

"Oh, Keldeo. Surely you would know of this." A mothering leavanny stated as she held two of her Sewaddle babies.

"Know of what?" Genesect asked as he shrugged.

Zoroark snickered as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I was minding my own business, and while walking, I just so happen to see Meloetta pleasuring herself..."

"Let us guess, icing?" Keldeo and Genesect stated in unison as they both sighed.

Everyone gasped in shock as Zoroark pointed at the two event legendaries. "How did you know?"

"We live with her. It's pretty obvious that this stuff is normal." Genesect pointed out as he scratched the front of his mechanical insect head.

"True, true." Murmured an elderly Cryogonal in the crowd.

A Whimsicott in the crowd of Pokemon stood forward, approaching Keldeo and Genesect. "Well, are you guys gonna do something about it or just stand there?"

Keldeo and Genesect exchanged glances with each other, then looked at the Whimsicott.

"We would, but..." Genesect started as he rubbed his right mechanical arm with his left.

Keldeo shook his head as he opened his eyes. "If we were to separate Meloetta from her icing, she would do unspeakable things to us."

Zoroark folded his arms as he smirked. "Come on... she can't be that bad... can she?"

Keldeo and Genesect nodded their heads as everyone gasped in shock, with Zoroark chuckling more.

* * *

><p>Back inside the house, Aria laughed as she was spanking Pirouette, the chocolate icing smothered all over Pirouette's butt. As Aria placed her hand inside the carton, much to her disappointment, it was empty.<p>

"Oh no!" Meloetta exclaimed as she peeked inside the carton of icing, frowning as she got up, winking at Pirouette. "I'll be right back... I'm gonna get some more..."

Pirouette shook with fear as Aria giggled evilly, heading to the refrigerator and grabbing some more icing. Pirouette slowly crawled towards the door, glancing back as she watched Aria wiggle her butt while searching for more icing. Pirouette then was literally in front of the door. Her eyes lit up as they were filled with hope, extending her right arm towards the doorknob to turn it. Then... the worst possible timing occurred.

Pirouette Meloetta farted. Loudly. Enough for Aria to hear, which caused her to pounce right on top of Pirouette.

"So, you think you could sneak away with me, eh tuba butt?" Aria cackled as she grabbed both of Pirouette's arms, referring to her fart as the sound of a tuba, "Well, unfortunately for you, I'm as horny as I am hungry! I hope you like buttercream... heh heh heh heh..."

Pirouette trembled with fright as she cried in horror, being dragged into the bedroom as Aria grabbed several cartons of icing and headed up the stairs. "No... no!"


	5. Chapter 5

Aria Meloetta locked the door in the bedroom that she shared with Keldeo and Genesect, placing the key in the drawer next to her as she tapped her hands together with glee, licking her lips together as she approached Pirouette, who was still tied up to the chair, "And now, my dear... we get to my favorite part..."

Aria grabbed a special case of icing, that was a rainbow color instead of the typical red. Pirouette shook as she tried to free herself from the grips of the ropes, but she gasped as she watched Aria guzzle down all of the white colored icing. The flavor was a mix of vanilla, chocolate, buttercream, and cherry, with Aria letting out a nice belch as she felt something grow in between her legs. Pirouette gasped in complete horror as Aria grew a new, artificial penis, one that was formed from the icing that she ate.

"Now let me just go and lit up all the flames," Aria referred to as she clapped her hands, making hot red fireballs appear on the lamps that were placed all around the room, licking her lips with delight as she wrapped her left arm around Pirouette, winking, "Cause you and I are gonna pway a wittle game..."

Pirouette could only cry tears of sorrow as she was desperate to escape, but as she watched Aria pour chocolate icing on her new penis, it only made poor Pirouette all the more frightful. Aria laughed evilly as she got a hard on, her erected, chocolate covered penis pointing at Pirouette.


	6. Chapter 6

Aria Meloetta approached Pirouette Meloetta with her chocolate icing covered penis, sticking out big as it practically touched Pirourette's forehead. Pirouette screamed in horror as Aria pushed the oenis more, touching Pirouette's forehead several times. Aria smiled deviously as she forced her chocolate covered penis into Pirouette's mouth, pushing inside as Pirouette's eyes widened to the point where they could pop out at any given moment.

"Yeah, you like dat chocolate icing, don't you bitch?" Aria teased as she giggled, grabbing some vanilla icing and placing it around her penis as she got more horny and excited, making her penis harder.

Pirouette tried spitting the penis out, but it was too big. Regardless, Pirouette enjoyed the chocolate covered icing, even though she was in emotional pain. She still struggled to break free from the chair, tears coming down from her eyes as she cried while being forced to suck on Aria's penis. Aria screamed with delight as she came inside Pirouette's mouth, the white substance looking just like vanilla icing. Aria took out her penis, causing Pirouette to spit out the cum, gasping as the cum was on her mouth.

Rubbing her cum covered penis, which still had chocolate icing down from the head, Aria glanced back up at Pirouette, an evil smirk across her face. "We're not done yet, my pretty."


	7. Chapter 7

Keldeo and Genesect approached their house, attempting to open the door, much to their shock to discover that the door was locked. Genesect suggested knocking the door down, but Keldeo turned it down.

"We're trying to save Meloetta, not crush her," Keldeo stated while pointing his front left hoof at Genesect, obviously referring to the green haired Aria form as he glanced at the key hole. "Maybe if I just used a water attack..." He backed up and attempted Aqua Jet, which knocked the door down. Keldeo smiled as he got back up. "That works too."

Genesect was baffled, flipping his mechanical arms around as he got pissed. "But you told me that I couldn't knock the door down! Why do you get to knock it down? Answe me that, pony boy!" He exclaimed as his head literally spun around with rage.

Keldeo turned his head around to face Genesect, a faint smile on his face. "Because one, that was completely unintentional and I only intended to open the door, and two, I'm far less dangerous and crazy than you are." Keldeo then went to inspect the living room, noticing the drips of icing everywhere. "Hmmm... Aria's been having one hell of a night in here..."

Genesect grumbled angrily as he folded his mechanical arms, scoffing Keldeo's words. "Humph. When a My Little Pony reject does it, it's fine, but when I do, it's considered dangerous. What a load of Bouffalant Shit."

Keldeo silenced Genesect by snapping at him. "Now's not the time to get pissy over small details, Gene! This is serious!" He licked the icing on the ground, knowing what occurred here. "Hmm... seems as if Meloetta's not alone..." He then stumbled into the kitchen, where literally cartons of icing were everywhere, the icing all over the floor. Keldeo gained an angry expression on his face as he turned to Genesect. "There's another Meloetta in here!"

Genesect gasped, then stopped upon realizing what Keldeo meant. "Oh really? How do we know that it's not just Aria making an ass of herself?"

Keldeo pointed at the large number of now empty icing containers. "Our Meloetta may be a very hungry girl with a loud stomach, but I doubt that she would be willing to do this alone..." He paused as he heard cries of horror and laughs of evil delight being heard upstairs in their bedroom. His eyes widened. "Oh no... oh no!" He dashed right up the stairs, with Genesect following slowly.

Keldeo placed his right ear on the door, hearing Aria Meloetta torture Pirouette Meloetta. Keldeo stumbled back as he had a horrified expression on his face, turning his head slowly around at Genesect, who was panting after climbing the stairs. "Genesect... Meloetta's horny... and she found her victim to place that excitement on..."

Genesect popped back up to normal as he felt giddy. "Oh! You mean they're having sex!" He said, giggling like a little school boy.

Keldeo kicked Genesect in the crotch, followed by slapping the mechanical bug across the face. "Now's not the time for jokes, Gene! Aria needs us!" He tried opening it, much to his annoyance, he was failing, "Or rather, we need to stop her before she goes completely insane!"

Genesect shrugged as he munched on some popcorn he pulled out from Hammerspace. "I don't know, I kinda wanna know what's happening in there."

Keldeo slapped Genesect across the face again.

Aria Meloetta giggled as she rubbed her chocolate covered penis, rubbing Pirouette Meloetta's chin with her right hand. "I think you had enough cum in your mouth for one day, girlie. Wanna break free?"

Pirouette was completely tewrrified, her entire body trembling with fright, not knowing what Aria was planning. "Y-y-yes..." She sighed of relief as she noticed Aria was untying her, only to be blasted by a Psychic attack from Aria, pinning her on the ground. Pirouette turned around, her eyes filled with fright as she whimpered, Aria giggling evilly as it turned into more of a wicked cackle.

"Now just hold still while I place you on my bed..." Aria stated with devillish glee as she grabbed Pirouette and chucked her on the bed, Pirouette's butt sticking up, just as Aria wanted. Aria then jumped on the bed, her hands moving about as her penis was still erected. "Now then, time to pawy my wittle game. It's cawwed mewting..." She licked her lips as she got closer and closer to Pirouette. "On da bed..."

Pirouette trembled with fear as Aria held her by the arms, forcing Pirouette's butt to stick up in the air.


	8. Chapter 8

Aria Meloetta cackled evilly as her icing covered penis was about to penetrate Pirouette Meloetta's tuba butt, ready to head right into the musical organic organ. Keldeo quickly rammed his way through the door, reaching the other end of the room as he glanced to his right, his facial expression being shifted to completely horrified as both of the Meloettas screamed in shock and horro. Genesect slowly peeked his head in, sidestepping into the room as he whistled, holding the bag of popcorn he pulled out from cyberspace.

"Aria! Just... what!" Keldeo exclaimed, trying to make of the scene in front of him, noticing Pirouette being tortured, "Why is this Pirouette bounded to the bed like this! Just, I don't understand how you-"

Aria gulped as she began stammering, clunking her hands together as she began trembling, "K-Kel, I was just having a wittle fun with another Meloetta, that's all!"

"Fun? You call sexually abusing a girl fun?" Keldeo exclaimed, wanting to slap Aria but not because he was a civilized Pokemon, "Just... of all the ridiculous... this is low, even for you!" He then looked down, pointing at Aria's XBox Hueg penis. "And this monstrocity! Why would you even think of?"

Aria began sniffling as tears started showing up in her eyes, with Pirouette not moving an inch as she was scared shitless, even more so by the now furious Keldeo. Genesect simply stood in the back, munching on the popcorn, because hey, dinner and a show.

"I'm ashamed of you, Aria! And just to show you what for, I'm ripping off this fake penis!" Keldeo stated as he used Secred Sword, shredding off Aria's fake penis. Aria watched as her formerly xbox hueg penis was sliced off from her body, the blood of the penis flowing out as it then exploded into several meaty pieces. Genesect tried his best not to laugh, but he clearly couldn't hide it as he pointed at the blood stains that were on the floor.

Aria's lips trembled as she looked up at Keldeo, simply shaking her head. "Oh! Just this once, I wanted to have fun, but no! You had to ruin it, you My Little Pony ripoff!" She punched Keldeo in the face and then ran right out of the bedroom, crying her eyes out.

Keldeo groaned as he cracked his neck, shaking his head as he felt the pain. He then approached the Pirouette Meloetta, who was still trembling with fright. "It's okay... Aria won't be tormenting you anymore."

Pirouette whimpered as she looked away. "Please... just leave me alone... please..."

Genesect groaned as he tossed the now empty bag of popcorn away. "All right, this is dragging on." He turned on his cannon, aiming at Pirouette, and fired Flamethrower, burning Pirouette to a crisp. Keldeo dropped his jaw in disbelief as he stared blankly at Genesect, after glancing at the ashy remains of Pirouette. Genesect merely shrugged in response.


	9. Chapter 9

Aria Meloetta was outside of her home, still sniffling as she moved her green hair behind her. Abomasnow was doing some gardening nearby, and he noticed Meloetta down in the dumps, approaching her with a hose in his gigantic snowy hands.

"Hey, Aria. What's making you so depressed?" Abomasnow asked as he turned the green water hose off, turning it to the left.

Meloetta glanced up at Abomasnow was the tears fell down her white face cheeks. "Oh, Aboma... you wouldn't believe it." She rubbed her right eye as she sniffled. "I was just... having fun with another Meloetta... she was Pirouette..."

Abomasnow blinked, thinking for a moment as he then registered what Meloetta stated, placing his gigantic right hand on his face as he shook his head. "Oh Aria, you don't know when to hold back your perverted urges, do you?"

Meloetta giggled as she winked at Abomasnow, all of the tears fading off her face. "Well, you know how I am with the way my body works, Abomy womy."

Abomasnow shuddered, hearing some Pawniard laughing at him nearby. "Please, Meloetta, not out loud..." He grabbed Meloetta's hands with his left hand, looking right at her in the eyes. "Meloetta... I should probably teach you how to behave better. Trust me, it'd be good for your health."

Meloetta had a confused look on her face. "Oh, Abomy poopsy... what are we gonna do...?" She then giggled in a naughty tone as she narrowed her eyes seductively. "...In bed...?"

Abomasnow groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Oy, it's going to be a long day."


	10. Chapter 10

Keldeo walked back and forth as he walked on his hind legs, his front hooves behind his back. Genesect was looking at Pokemon Porn in some magazine he found in Aria Meloetta's closet. The two were in the living room, with Aria Meloetta still locked up in her bedroom.

"Man, Meloetta definitely knows where the good ares," Genesect commented as he flipped through the pages of the magazine. "Hot Budew On Cherubi Action? This is too good... this surely can't be real..."

Keldeo slapped his forehead with his right hoof as he growled. "Augh! Damn it, just what is Aria up to, anyway?"

Genesect glanced up as he shrugged. "Dunno, maybe you wanna go check it out?"

Keldeo hesitated for a moment as he sighed, standing on all four of his limbs as he shook his head. "Honestly, I prefer not to. I just hope that Aria learned her lesson..."

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Aria Meloetta was having a wild joyous time with Abomasnow, gladly sucking on his frosty penis as she groaned in a very pleasured manner. Abomasnow groaned, both out of arousal, and of annoyance, as he allowed his frosty penis to become hard, which felt like shards of ice in Meloetta's mouth. Suddenly, Abomasnow released an Ice Beam from his penis, accidentally freezing Meloetta in the process. Abomasnow noticed and slapped his forehead as he cursed out as his abominable power.

"D'oh! Me and my ice cold body!" Abomasnow exclaimed as he looked around, hoping to find something to break Meloetta out of the ice. "No wonder I have seven weaknesses..."

Keldeo bursted through the door, causing it to fall down. "All right, what's going on?" Keldeo asked as he looked around, his eyes widening as he noticed Abomasnow's huge frosty penis. His jaw literally hit the wooden floor, with Genesect poking his robotic insect head into the room.

"Looks like Meloetta chilled after her meltdown," Genesect punned as he chuckled, pointing at Meloetta, who was still surprisingly frozen.


	11. Chapter 11

Aria Meloetta melted from her frozen prison, gasping as she shuddered, having been frozen. She looked around, to see that everyone left her bedroom. She sighed, sitting down on her bed, placing her right hand on her forehead.

"Gee willy... it sure has been quite a day..." Meloetta muttered as she sighed. "Oh well. At least I feel better."

Meloetta's stomach growled loudly, causing Meloetta to pout as she folded her arms. "Oh, why does my tummy always growl? You think it would be satisfied with all the vanilla icing that I eat!"

Meloetta then looked outside, to see a young, energetic female Cherubi playing with a female Wooper and a female Finneon. A sinister grin appeared across Meloetta's face as she cackled evilly, touching her hands together in a seductive way.

The Cherubi, Wooper, and Finneon kept playing as they all turned around, to see Meloetta approaching them, her hands behind her back as she had a cutesy smile.

"Hiya, girls!" Meloetta chimed in a high pitch squeaky voice, giggling as her eyes were closed, swaying her hips sideways.

The Wooper tilted her head to the right as she asked curiously, "Eh, Melly, what are you doing out so late? It's been nice all day!"

Meloetta giggled as she waved her right hand at Wooper. "Well, I was just feeling that I stay in, you get a chance to... read..." She slyly lied as she patted Cherubi on the head. "Say, wanna come have some vanilla icing with me? I'm kinda hungry and lonely..."

The Cherubi blinked curiously. "But Meloetta!" She replied in a beyond cute voice, bouncing up and down and all around, "We were in the middle of playing our game!"

Meloetta giggled as she coughed a bit, remarking, "Oh, but we can play inside! I promise, it'll be _sweet_... teeheehee..."

The Finneon raised her right eye. "Hrmm... I don't know, girls... something smells fishy about this... and it's not just Meloetta's gassy butt..."

Meloetta waited enough, grabbing all three of the young female Pokemon and taking them into the house, locking it up to the brim. Cherubi and Wooper whimpered in fright as Finneon had a look of concern, with Meloetta giggling naughtilly, rubbing her hands together as she licked her lips.

"It's icing time..." Is all that Meloetta said, ready to violate the three innocent female Pokemon.


	12. Chapter 12

Aria Meloetta cackled evilly as she grabbed a carton of vanilla icing from behind her back, holding it as she opened the lid very slowly. Cherubi, Wooper, and Finneon all gasped as Meloetta began wiping it all over her vagina, the icing chilling it to cool degrees. Cherubi and Wooper both screamed in shock as Finneon fainted, falling on her back.

"Come over here and get your daily dose like good girls!" Meloetta shouted as she grabbed Cherubi, pouring the entire vanilla icing all over the cherry Pokemon. "You're gonna love this!"

Cherubi squealed in pain as she shivered, feeling the cold icing all over her circular body. She then gasped as Meloetta began licking her butt, causing her to scream as she tried to break free, but sadly for her, Meloetta had a tight grip, refusing to let go. Meloetta then went from licking Cherubi's butt to biting it, causing Cherubi to scream in pain as she began crying. Wooper trembled as she tried to flee, but she slipped on leftover vanilla icing, landing on her head. She opened her eyes, to see Meloetta approaching her, a disgusting desire in the melody Pokemon's eyes.

"Come here, Woopsy... I got a lot for you..." Meloetta whispered as she picked up Wooper, taking out another carton of vanilla icing and pouring it all over Wooper.

Wooper trembled as she felt the icing fall all over her slim body, trying to make a run for it. Wooper slipped, this time due to the icing that was dripping off of her, causing her to crash face first into the door. Meloetta grabbed the slippery, icing covered Wooper, spanking her on the butt several times.

"You've been very naughty, Wooper," Meloetta stated as she grabbed a black top hat, placing it squarely on the Wooper's head. "I'm gonna woop you really good." She started giggling naughtily as she used her psychic powers to form a penis, making it bigger and harder than previously.

Wooper widened her eyes in horror and disgust. "No... no, you wouldn't, Aria! You're sweet, pure, and innocent!"

Meloetta laughed as she smacked Wooper across the face with her new and improved penis. "That makes all of this torture even sweeter!" She grabbed the terrified Cherubi, placng her next to Wooper. "Now... this will take long... very long..."

Wooper and Cherubi both screamed as they were combined into one being, their butts being formed into one. Meloetta licked her lips as her stomach growled for some good old fucking. Meloetta covered her penis with chocolate icing and then gave one big push into the butt. Wooper and Cherubi screamed in pain, only to feel aroused as Meloetta's penis covered icing thrusted back and forth.

Finneon groaned as she got back up, witnessing Meloetta fucking both Wooper and Cherubi in one fell swoop. She shook her head as she started flailing towards the kitchen. "I gotta get out of here... but more importantly, I gotta alert the others about this..." Clearly, she was referring to Abomasnow, Keldeo, and Genesect, who were all having a surfing contest on the beach at the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Aria Meloetta finished fucking the combined asshole of Wooper and Cherubi, splitting them apart as she licked the icing that was on her mouth. She placed her hands on her hips, feeling very satisfied as Wooper and Cherubi groaned weakly, both being unable to move. Meloetta then looked around, wondering what happened to Finneon.

"Come out, little fish..." Meloetta stated as she rubbed her hands together, placing them on her stomach, "I'm getting pretty hungry again..."

A female Whimsicott popped her head from the kitchen, having been snooping as usual. She looked at the floor, which was completely covered in vanilla icing. She gasped as she glanced up, to see the weakened bodies of Cherubi and Wooper.

"Oh my goodness..." Whimsicott whispered to herself, trembling with fright of what she thought occurred, "Those poor young girls must have gotten violated..."

Meloetta suddenly rose behind Whimsicott, a wicked expression on her face. "Oh, but they were beyond violated!" She started cackling.

Whimsicott screamed as she made a mad dash towards the door, but slipped on the icing. Whimsicott went soaring in the air, only to land back down with a big thud. She picked up her head, to see Meloetta standing in front of her, Meloetta's hands firmly placed on her hips.

"Oh, icing's not the only thing that gets me off," Meloetta stated as she giggled, winking with her right eye as she grabbed the near unconscious Wooper, shoving her down her throat and gulping. Whimsicott screamed in horror as Meloetta giggled, letting out a big belch as she rubbed her stomach, which gotten a bit pudgy due to Wooper being swallowed. "Yummy in my tummy... nothing like a water type to compliment all this vanilla icing!"

Whimsicott stood up, getting angered. "You... vile beast!" She grabbed a shovel, and hit it on Meloetta's head, knocking Meloetta out cold. Whimsicott then opened Meloetta's mouth, going in to get Wooper. Unfortunately, Meloetta was faking it, and she swallowed Whimsicott whole, making her stomach more pudgy. Meloetta giggled as she patted her stomach several times, now having a grass type inside her pudgy icing filled belly.


	14. Chapter 14

Aria Meloetta let out a loud belch of satisfaction, rubbing her stomach, which was growling as it began to digest Whimsicott, Wooper, and Cherubi. Wooper and Cherubi both sat down, both tired out from attempting to resist Meloetta, as Whimsicott was using Hurricane, trying to build up enough gust to break her out of the gastric prison.

"Come on! Do you two want to stand around in here?" Whimsicott exclaimed, yelling angrily at Wooper and Cherubi.

Wooper sighed, shaking her head as she sniffed. "Sniffle... why bother trying to get out... we are already too weak to handle Meloetta."

Cherubi nodded in agreement, trembling in fright as she whimpered. "Yeah. If only we had more strength..."

Whimsicott gasped as she got an idea. "More strength... hmmm... wait... that's it!" She closedher eyes, spinning around as she used Cotton Guard. Whimsicott then stopped spinning, jumping into the gastric acid and using hurricane on it, causing the acid to bounce off the inside walls of Meloetta's stomach.

Meloetta opened her eyes, feeling the urge to puke as she held her stomach with her left hand, covering her mouth with her right hand. She closed her eyes as she puked, the trio of trapped female Pokemon all coming out, completely covered in disgusting green gastric acid. Wooper and Cherubi got up, running around screaming as they felt the burns of the acid, while Whimsicott shook it off, the Cotton Guard having served her well. She approached Meloetta, placing her stubby brown arms on her hips.

"All right, Aria, time you got a lesson in digestion!" Whimsicott exclaimed as she used Stun Spore, paralyzing Meloetta.

Meloetta opened her eyes, only for her to discover that she couldn't move. "Hey! What is this sorcery! Hey!" She tried to move, but couldn't, gasping as Whimsicott smirked.

"So, you like torturing others by eating them, huh?" Whimsicott taunted as she used Hurricane on Meloetta, causing her green hair to be pushed back. "How do you like this icing?"

Meloetta groaned as her eyes started to itch. She groaned, looking around as she muttered, "Great. I'm paralyzed, I puked up my visitors, and now I can't move! How am I suppose to have my precious icing now?"

A large, snooping as usual male Quagsire suddenly rose up, a disturbing grin across his face. He chuckled as he tapped his floppy hands together. Whimsicott looked disgusted, sticking out her tongue in disgust as Wooper and Cherubi gasped. Meloetta sighed, knowing what was about to come to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Aria Meloetta was being raped by Quagsire, who was in her bedroom. Quagsire laughed victoriously as he stuck his big, wet blue dick into Meloetta's exposed butt, with Meloetta moaning in pleasure and annoyance. Despite her still struggling to move, Meloetta welcomed in the water type penis that was penetrating her normal slash psychic body. Quagsire kept pumping his penis in and out as Meloetta screamed.

"Yeah, you like that, bitch?" Quagsire replied as he sinisterly laughed. "You sing for icing, eh? Well, my suave water will keep you under pressure!"

Meloetta growled as she halted her arousing moaning. "That doesn't even make sense, you big blue idiot!"

Quagsire slapped Meloetta across the face, then firing a mud shot at her face, causing Meloetta's face to be covered in brown goop. Quagsire wagged his left index finger as he chuckled in a smug matter.

"It doesn't need to make sense!" He exclaimed as he pushed his huge cock in further, promptly adding, "The only thing that matters is you getting a proper dicking!"

Outside of Meloetta's house, Whimsicott was running away with Wooper and Cherubi beside her, trying to get as far away from Meloetta as possible. The trio tripped, falling flat on their faces as they looked up, to see a snooping Zoroark chuckling, whose eyes glowed red as he snapped his fingers, sending the trio back into Meloetta's home with a puff of dark purple smoke.


	16. Chapter 16

Whimsicott, Wooper, and Cherubi were teleported back into Aria Meloetta's house, being in Meloetta's bedroom. Meloetta was still being raped by Quagsire, who was having way too much fun pleasuring himself on Meloetta's paralyzed butt. Whimsicott shuddered at the sight as Wooper and Cherubi both started to cry in horror of the sight of forced sex.

"I could use some help here," Meloetta spoke, being able to finally move her mouth, as the paralysis was starting to wear off. "On second thought, maybe not..."

Whimsicott rolled her eyes to the back of her head as she fainted, falling on Meloetta's bed. Wooper and Cherubi attempted to hold each other, but both Pokemon had no hands, much to their terror. As the paralysis finally disappeared, Meloetta grabbed Quagsire's dick and ripped it off, causing Quagsire to bleed. Quagsire cried out in pain as he held his former private spot, with Meloetta slapping him across the face with his bloody, ripped off penis. Meloetta then used Energy Ball, sending Quagsire crashing into the grandfather clock across the room, which made Quagsire fall flat on the floor, knocked out. The grandfather clock then landed on him, crushing him.

Meloetta licked her lips as she turned to face Wooper and Cherubi, who began wetting themselves in fear as Meloetta held the ripped off dick in her right hand, tapping it into her left arm, blood and cum both spilling all over. "Now then... where were we...?"

Meanwhile, just outside of the house, Zoroark was watching the madness from the window, on top of a looming tree branch, chuckling as he munched on some popcorn.


	17. Chapter 17

Aria Meloetta gobbled down Wooper and Cherubi again, this time digesting them in her stomach's strong juices. Meloetta looked at the severed dick, a grim smile on her face as she began munching down on it. After she was done eating the severed penis, Meloetta patted her slightly pudgy stomach with her right hand, burping loudly, sighing of relief.

"Man, a bloody penis goes well with an amphibian and a cherry!" Meloetta giggled as she clapped her hands together. She stretched her right arm, yawning as she headed out of her room, heading downstairs. "Some vanilla icing would make this substance go down nicely!"

As Meloetta entered the kitchen, she was greeted by a horny male Darmanitan, who had cartons of vanilla icing behind him. Meloetta gasped as she placed both of her hands on her face, the Darmanitan chuckling as he folded his arms together.

"I've heard you have been doing naughty things with icing, Meloetta." Darmanitan commented as he raised his right eyebrow, "So, you have an icing fetish, eh? Sounds rather strange to me, but hey, what can you do? There are always strange things when fetishes are involved..."

Meloetta approached the Darmanitan, placing her hands on her hips. "What do you have in mind? It better not be a hairy situation..."

The Darmanitan heartily laughed, falling on the floor as he slammed his right fist on the floor. He sighed, looking back up at Meloetta. "Oh, you know how to make an ape laugh... very well, get a load of this!" He got back up and grabbed a carton of vanilla icing, opening it up and then pulling out his big, bright red penis, being longer than Meloetta anticipated, who gasped in awe. Darmanitan then poured the vanilla icing over his penis, his eyebrows getting bigger as his penis became harder.

Meloetta gasped in awe as she placed her right hand in her vagina, feeling moist over Darmanitan's tease. Several seconds later, Darmanitan's penis was completely covered in vanilla icing. Darmanitan chuckled as he motioned his right hand towards himself.

"Well come at me poppet, it's not gonna suck itself," Darmanitan commented as he chuckled, folding his arms as he waited for Meloetta.

Meloetta cried out in joy as she placed her hands on her face, planting her knees on the floor as she grabbed Darmanitan's big dick with her left hand, placing the icing covered penis into her mouth and sucking on it, much to her delight.


	18. Chapter 18

Aria Meloetta continued on suck on Darmanitan's dick, much to her pleasure when the front door busted down. Meloetta gasped as she spat out Darmanitan's dick, eyeing the door as a snooping Delibird stuck his head into the house, spotting the two Pokemon who were covered completely in vanilla icing.

"Oh, uhh... hey..." Delibird remarked as he rubbed the back of his head, "My Insomnia was keeping me active, and I was just wondering if you could do me a favor..."

Meloetta stood up, using Psychic to get the sticky vanilla icing off of her, approaching the curious Delibird, her hands on her hips as a sly smirk appeared across her face.

"And just was it that you want, Mr. Bird?" Meloetta commented as she rubbed Delibird's beak.

Delibird pushed Meloetta's right hand away as he placed his right wing into the bag. "I got something for you. Aria, wasn't it?" He struggled, taking a few seconds to pull out a carton of buttercream icing. "I'm sure you'll love this..."

Meloetta's eyes lit up as she snatched the carton, hugging it as she squealed. She then opened her eyes, looking straight at Delibird. "You know what I do to nice folks who give me delicious, sweet icing...?"

Delibird gawked as he started sweating nervously, slowly backing away. "Err... no... what?"

Meloetta suddenly started to charge herself with electricity, zapping the delivery Delibird with a Charge Beam from her mouth. Delibird screamed in pain as he fell flat on his face, his right foot twitching. Meloetta licked her lips together as she rubbed her hands deviously, touching the top of Delibird's head with her right hand, using Thunder Wave to paralyze Delibird. Meloetta then dragged Delibird into her home, slamming the door shut.

Not too far, Meowth and Wobbuffet were snoo**ping as** usual in the bushes, planning on sneakin up on Meloetta. Meowth was watching with a pair of black binoculars.

"All right, Wobby, this may be our moment," Meowth commented in an obvious New York accent as he placed down the binoculars, rubbing his hands together as he began chuckling sinisterly, "Once we get dat Meloetta, we're gonna be doing business."

Wobbuffet rubbed his butt. "Wobba..."

Meowth slapped Wobbuffet across the face. "Shaddap! I don't know what kind of business, but we're gonna do it! Even if it kills us!"

Wonbbufett frowned as he shook his head. "Wobbu wobba wubba..."

Meloetta was pouring buttercream icing all over the poor paralyzed Delibird, who was unable to move. Darmanitan folded his arms, watching with interest as Meloetta poured the remaining buttercream down her mouth, burping loudly as she rubbed her mouth with her right hand. She then used Psychic to summon more cartons of vanilla icing, using Shadow Ball to blast open the lids. She then had them all drop, grabbing the nearest one and placing her right hand into it, sucking on it as she approached Delibird, bending over in Darmanitan's face as she looked at the Delibird.

"I appreciate this frosting, big boy," Meloetta commented as she winked, giggling as she patted him on the head with her left hand. "But now, it's gonna get even sweeter..."


	19. Chapter 19

Aria Meloetta and the horny Darmanitan were both completely covered in buttercream icing, both having had an exhilarating time together. Meloetta closed her eyes, using psychic to get all the icing off of both her and Darmanitan, forming the collection of icing into the form of a burger. Meloetta then munched down on the entire burger shaped icing, belching loudly as she giggled, covering her mouth with her right paddle hand. Darmanitan held up a sign that read '9'.

"Man, nothing like soothing icing to make a girl feel so innocent yet naughty," Meloetta commented as she patted her slightly pudgy stomach. Suddenly, much to her surprise, she heard the door ring. Meloetta approached the front door, opening it to see Meowth and Wobbuffet, who were clothed.

Meowth was dressed as a news spoke man, having a hitler stache to go with his devilish disguise, whereas Wobbuffet had a green t-shirt and a seagreen cap.

"Hello, young lady, can we interview youse for da news?" Meowth stated as he held the mike in his right paw.

Meloetta folded her arms. "Golly, I don't know... it feels as if my privacy is being intruded..."

Meowth chuckled, waving his left paw at Meloetta. "No no, it's not like that. We just want to get a word from you, if you may..."

Meloetta blinked innocently, shrugging as she smiled. "Well, in that case..."

Just as Meloetta was about to speak, Zoroark spilled over a large barrel filled with vanilla icing all over Meloetta, which froze her due to being colder than at regular temperature. Meowth and Wobbuffet gave each other a high five as Zoroark jumped down from the roof.

"You two owe me one," Zoroark stated as he chuckled, dashing to the western direction.

Meowth chuckled as he rubbed his paws. "Hehehehe! That was easier than anticipated! Now we finally got the Melody Pokemon, for our keeping!" He started to laugh hysterically, widening out his arms.

Wobbuffet continued to hold the camera, posing again as he simply replied, "Wobba!"


	20. Chapter 20

Aria Meloetta struggled to break free from the chair, being strapped to it. Meowth and Wobbuffet eyed her, making her quite nervous.

"What... what do you two want with me?" Meloetta asked, sniffling as her lips trembled.

Meowth slapped Meloetta across the face, shnapping his fingertips at her. "Don't be stupid! We know of you and your pervertedness!"

"Wobba!" Wobbuffet exclaimed, folding his arms.

Meloetta blinkied several times. "What? Me, a pervert?"

Meowth nodded, his hands on his hips. "Yes! You put icing in your vag and enjoy every single creamy second of it!"

Meloetta licked her lips as she lowered her eyes. "Oh, you bet your ass that enjoy every second of it..." She started drooling as she rolled back her eyes. "Oh, I could go for some right now!"

Wobbuffet continued rubbing the back of his head, feeling disgusted by Meloetta's horny behavior. "Wobba wob..."

Meowth's right eye twitched, causing him to scratch the right side of his head. "Ehhh... kid, are ya all right?"

Meloetta lowered her eyes as she smirked. "Oh, I'm just fine, cutey pie."

Meowth and Wobbuffet eyed each other, then back at Meloetta. Meloetta's stomach growled loudly, prompting Meloetta to giggle.


	21. Chapter 21

Aria Meloetta summoned an avalanch of vanilla icing, opening up the covers with her psychic power and causing it to overflow the room, soaking the trio completely. Meowth and Wobbuffet screamed as they were swirling around in the icing, while Meloetta broke herself free, using the icing's taste to break off the ropes she was tied in.

"You see boys, a good kidnapper always is alert as to what happens," Meloetta giggled as she grabbed Meowth, holding him as she lowered her eyes. "And he always makes sure that nothing goes wrong..."

Meowth's eyes widened with horror as he tried swimming away. "Get yer damn dirtah paws offa me, you crazy freak!" He gawked as he felt his penis pulled out.

Wobbuffet screamed in horror, shielding his eyes from what was about to occur. "Wobba wobba! WOBBA!"

Meloetta rubbed Meowth's hard penis, giggling naughtily as she licked it. She turned to Meowth, a smile across her face. "You're gonna love this one, Brooklyn boy..." She then covered Meowth's penis with the vanilla icing, then placing it into her mouth.

Meowth screamed as he tried pulling away, but felt the pleasure that Meloetta was giving him. "Aww yeah... dis is da good stuff... ha ha!" He laughed with content.


	22. Chapter 22

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I can't believe it's been a full year. Shows you how fast time goes when you don't realize it.

* * *

><p>Aria Meloetta giggled as she continued sucking Meowth's furry penis. "You like this, don't ya, you cute kitty..."<p>

Meowth let out a loud sigh of relief as he was unable to control himself. He then came into Meloetta's mouth, making her even whiter than usual. Wobbuffet screamed as he ran around in circles, slipping on some vanilla icing Meloetta dropped. Wobbuffet landed on his back, groaning as he was unable to get up.

Meloetta glanced at Wobbuffet, then turned to Meowth, pulling Meowth's penis out of her mouth. "I need a moment to breathe." She took in a big breath, then she placed Meowth's cock back into her mouth. "Oh... yes... so furry... so good..."

Yes, things were going quite pleasant for Meloetta and Meowth, when suddenly, Zoroark bursted out of the cardboard boxes nearby. He took out a camera, snapping a picture of Meloetta sucking Meowth's penis.

"Gotcha!" Zoroark exclaimed as he laughed heartily.


	23. Chapter 23

Aria Meloetta screamed in horror as Zoroark caught her in the act. Meowth screamed in pain, his penis squeezed tightly by Meloetta's right hand. Wobbuffet was able to comment, as he fell on his back. Zoroark laughed, pointing at Meloetta.

"Ha! You're such a slutty whore, you'll do anything for icing!" Zoroark exclaimed as he waved the camera at Meloetta. "Now that I got proof, I'm going to wreck your reputation! Ha ha ha ha!"

Meloetta slapped both of her hands on her face as she screamed again. "No! You can't do that!" She chased after Zoroark, leaving a devastated Meowth behind as she exited the strange dark building, being in the ghetto section of an abandoned mining town. Zoroark headed westward. Meloetta attempted to chase, but there was slippery vanilla icing on the ground, causing Meloetta to slip and crash into several brown wooden barrels. Zoroark laughed as he witnessed the event, rushing off.

Meloetta tried all her might to get out of the barrel, but she was stuck, the vanilla icing that was on her causing her to stick to the barrel. She screamed for help, but to no avail.


	24. Chapter 24

Aria Meloetta was stuck in a barrel, having being stuck to it due to her body being sticky from the icing. She stumbled into a wooden town, spotting several rock and grass type Pokemon lurking about.

"Hah. Look at that noob," A male Onix whispered to a Whimsicott. "Stuck in a barrel."

The Whimsicott, a female, giggled as she covered her mouth with her right stubby brown hand. "She looks ridiculous in that thing!"

Meloetta sighed as she approached the Onix and Whimsicott. "Do you know how to get out of a barrel?"

Onix rolled his eyes as he smashed the barrel with his rocky tail, breaking it apart. Meloetta squealed with delight as she freed, but her black dress also came apart, revealing her white naked body. Onix and Whimsicott widened their eyes as Whimsicott gasped.

"My, look at the features on her!" Whimsicott squealed as she poked Meloetta's vagina. "And this! It's so sticky, and it smells sweet!"

Meloetta pushed Whimsicott away. "Hey!" She blushed from embarrassment as she covered her privates. "Look, I had a lot of icing earlier..."

Onix rolled his eyes. "Oh, you're that freak. I should have figured." He pointed to an old wooden shed with a red roof nearby. "Some freak left hordes of cartons of different kinds of icing in there. He mentioned something about a Pokemon called Meloetta, and the way he described it sort of matches you."

Meloetta hugged the Onix tightly. "Oh, thank you!" She then kissed him on the right eye as she dashed to the shed.

The Whimsicott tilted her head to the right as she turned to Onix. "She's a cute, strange little girl."

Onix simply shook his head. "And she has my pity."


	25. Chapter 25

Aria Meloetta was inside the shed that Onix was talking about. Meloetta dropped her jaw in disbelief as her eyes widened with joy. Different cartons of icing everywhere.

"Oh my... that rocky penis was right!" Meloetta exclaimed as she clapped her paddle shaped hands together in glee. "Oh boy, I can't wait to eat all this icing!"

Obviously, Meloetta forgot that she was naked. But she didn't care, as she dived right into the cartons, opening them all up and pouring all of it into her mouth. The various different flavors clashing against each other, but Meloetta didn't care. She was a horny, hungry girl, and she wanted what was coming to her.

"Oh baby... this makes me wanna get a high shovel and shove it up my sticky, sweet ass," Meloetta exclaimed as she started rubbing her extremely sticky vagina with her right paddle shaped hand, gasping as she realized that her hand was now stick down there. Meloetta tried pulling her right arm off with her left hand, but her left hand got stuck to. Meloetta screamed for help, crying out as tears came out of her eyes.

The Onix and Whimsicott from earlier came bursting in, knocking the red door down. Whimsicott gasped as she blushed, covering her mouth with both her hands, with Onix opening his eyes. Meloetta turned around, her lips trembling as she was in a sticky situation.

"Well... um..." Onix was speechless, rubbing the back of his head with his tail, "This situation will stick in our minds..."

Whimsicott was gulping several times as she couldn't contain herself. "I feel like sticking around... I don't know why, but this just feels sweet..."

Meloetta growled as she looked up at the ceiling. "Oh come on, are you really gonna make puns at this time?"

Onix and Whimsicott looked at each other oddly, then glanced back at Meloetta.

"She's not acting sweet at all." Whimsicott commented as she placed her brown stubby hands on her hips.

Onix nodded in agreement. "Yeah. She should stick her issues inside her."

Meloetta screamed angrily as she tried pulling her hands off her body, but with no luck. Onix and Whimsicott kept watching in interest.


	26. Chapter 26

Aria Meloetta, Onix and Whimsicott looked at each other oddly as they were in an awkward situation. Meloetta was still trying to pull her hands off, but they were too sticky.

"So, how long are they gonna stick?" Whimsicott asked as she had her stubby brown arms behind her head.

"I don't know, but I wanna break free!" Meloetta exclaimed as she sniffled. "I don't wanna be stuck like this forever!"

Onix rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I can get a girl Surskit to help... she has Water Pulse..."

Meloetta sighed as she shook her head, her eyes closed. "Anything to get the icing off."

As if on cue, a female Surskit popped up. "You need a water pulse?" She exclaimed in a New Jersey accent.

Meloetta sighed as her lips trembled. "Well yeah, that and new clothes..."

Whimsicott folded her arms. "Can you simply transform and get your clothes back?"

Meloetta shook her head at Whimsicott. "It only works on my hair. Plus, I don't have Relic Song on my moveset-" She screamed as she was blasted to the back of the shed, being blasted by Surskit's water pulse. All of the icing fell on top of Meloetta, completely covering her. Onix, Whimsicott, and Surskit all looked at each other as Meloetta blasted the icing away with her green colored psychic, her black dress magically coming back on.

"Man... who knew a little psychic was all I needed?" Meloetta stated, giggling as she rubbed her arms, finally free and not sticky.

Onix rolled his eyes. "She didn't even credit Surskit."

Surskit shrugged. "Yo, it's no problem. I get stuff like this all the time."

Whimsicott frowned as she tilted her head to the right. "I have no idea what to do now."

Meloetta giggled as she rubbed her hands together. "I can tell you what I'm doing." Meloetta farted loudly, giggling as she clapped her hands together like a stereotypical fat American.

Surskit placed on sunglasses. "There's someone who's using their ass."

Onix and Whimsicott both groaned as they shook their heads in disgust. Meloetta's fart caused the shed to collapse on itself, covering the four Pokemon in ruins. Surskit and Meloetta popped their heads out of the wreck.

"Way to fart with your ass, Meloetta!" Surskit exclaimed as she patted Meloetta on the back.

Meloetta giggled as she let out a cute little poot, rubbing her back. "I did recover."


	27. Chapter 27

After having recovered, Aria Meloetta headed back to her humble home, noticing that there were several Scolipede and Gigalith working on it. Meloetta's stomach growled loudly, prompting Meloetta to cover her stomach with both her hands as she slightly blushed.

"Yikes... after that incident, I'm still hungry for icing!" Meloetta commented as she placed both of her hands on her face. "I just wonder how many fetishes can be placed upon me..."

Zoroark popped his head from out of Meloetta's green hair. "Well, considering who the guy who's writing this fanfic is..."

Meloetta stared up at the male Zoroark. "Wait, how are you able to fit in my head?"

Zoroark shrugged. "I dunno, anime physics. They're everywhere."

Meloetta twitched her right eye. "Right. I need to figure out what's going on." She pushed Zoroark out of her heair, and approached one of the working Scolipede. "Excuse me, but why are you working on my house?"

The specific working Scolipede turned around, a green helmet on his head. "Well, we heard rumors about this house being covered in nothing but icing, so we decided to do renovations on it."

A Gigalith emerged from inside, covered in strawberry icing. "Whoever possesses all this icing is a sick freak... I shouldn't be this sticky..."

Meloetta giggled as she covered her mouth with both her paddle shaped hands. "Oh, that sounded too naughty. I ought to stop thinking naughty thoughts..."

Suddenly, the west side of Meloetta's house exploded, causing a rainbow of icing to spill all over. Meloetta gasped in delight, whereas the seven Scolipede and seven Gigalith all watched in disbelief. Meloetta pushed the specific working Scolipede aside as she rushed into her house, heading westward to gorge on all the mixed icing.


	28. Chapter 28

Aria Meloetta gorged on the delicious mix of all the various icing, her stomach slightly pudgy. Meloetta burped loudly, giggling as she headed up northward, the grassy meadows turning to snow as the area got colder and whiter. Meloetta smiled, embracing the cool breeze that picked up.

"My, it sure got colder!" Meloetta exclaimed as she rubbed her arms together. "Good thing the snow is like icing! Makes me feel so much better!" She paused, getting an idea as a smirk came across her face. "In fact..."

Meloetta fired purple psychic at the snow, making the taste change to become much sweeter, in the flavor of vanilla. Meloetta stopped, rubbing her paddle shaped hands together as she giggled with glee, sitting on her knees and picking up the white fluffy snow, munching it down.

"The best thing about being a psychic type is that I can alter things with one simple change in my mind," Meloetta stated as she grabbed more snow and shoved it down into her mouth. "Oh, if only I had a young cute Pokemon with me... then I can gobble him or her up! Because apparently, I have a vore fetish!" She giggled as she closed her eyes, placing her hands on her face. "It's not like a certain guy who loves Abomasnow has a vore fetish and likes drawing me in a lot of vore porn for fun! Absolutely not!"

Meloetta's stomach growled again, reminding Meloetta to keep eating the vanilla flavored snow, a nice substitute for icing.

"And it's not like the guy who writes this globbity gook has a stomach growling fetish! Not at all, boy!" Meloetta sarcastically remarked as she then grabbed some snow with her right hand and started rubbing it in her vagina. "In fact, since it's been so long, it's time to call back to the original chapter that started it all..." She moaned heavenly as she closed her eyes, gently rubbing the freezing snow in her vagina.

Little did Meloetta know that a very horny Oshawott was watching her from a poorly made igloo, who was ready to toss his scallop at any moment.


	29. Chapter 29

Aria Meloetta stopped briefly as she looked around, wondering what was around. She looked ariund, only spotting an igloo. She looked at it as she shrugged, turning around to see the horny Oshawott, who was smiling widely, his stubby arms behind his back.

"Whatcha eatin?" The Oshawott asked as he licked his lips.

Meloetta giggled as she rubbed her paddle shaped hands together. "Oh, it's snow! I just used my psychic to make it taste yummy so I can put it in my tummy!"

Oshawott was breathing heavier, Meloetta's cute voice getting him solid. He loomed over her, drooling as he placed his stubby arms on Meloetta's shoulders. "So... you can use your psychic to make anything taste great!"

Meloetta nodded as she looked at Oshawott, her eyes obnoxiously bigger and cuter. "Yeah! It's really handy!"

Oshawott licked his lips again, panting as he asked, "Can... can you use your psychic to make my penis tasty?"

Meloetta blinked, then being hit in the face by Oshawott's white penis. She giggled as she grabbed his penis, using her psychic to change the flavor into vanilla icing. "Well then, Mr. Oshy, now I can taste your penis and it can be yummy in my tummy!"

Oshawott chuckled as he clapped his hands together. "Excellent... heh heh heh heh heh... this will be so good for me..."


	30. Chapter 30

Meloetta was sucking on Oshawott's penis, which she used her psychic ability to make it taste like vanilla icing. Oshawott laughed with triumph as he came inside Meloetta's mouth, the whiteness of the cum blending with the snow.

"Hey, how come you don't seem to be enjoying my cum?" Oshawott asked as Meloetta spat it out.

Meloetta rubbed her mouth, looking up at Oshawott and shrugging. "Well, I honestly prefer the cum if it's sweet. Your cum is salty, like the sea."

Oshawott narrowed his eyes. "Salty like the sea..." He frowned as he lowered his head, his penis out of Meloetta's mouth. "That really hurts..."

Meloetta shrugged as she placed her sticky hands behind the back of her head. "Well, I guess you'll just have to find some other thing to fuck." Meloetta then heard a buzzing noise, her eyes widening. "What was that? The muffins ready?"

"No, you idiot," A female Spinda interrupted as she pushed Oshawott off screen, slapping Meloetta across the face. "It's time for..."

"DEGRADE THAT MELOETTA!" An audience of nearly every single Gen 5 Pokemon exclaiming as they all popped up in booths, with loud cheering and clapping as game show music started playing.

Meloetta farted in confusion, having a confused expression on her face. "I don't get it."


	31. Chapter 31

Aria Meloetta was suddenly in a blue box, surrounded by lots of bright yellow lights. The audience cheered loudly as they clapped loudly, causing Meloetta to feel nervous.

"Oh, this isn't what I was expecting," Meloetta whimpered as she gulped, holding her hands together as she looked around.

A large, male Garbador popped out from the ceiling, landing in front of Meloetta and laughing heartily as he stuck his face into her face. "Well of course, stupid! This is a quiz show! You're expected to not expect anything?"

"But how can I expect the unexpected?" Meloetta asked as she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand.

"ON TINY TOON ADVENTURES - err, I mean, you'll just have to endure the ride." The Garbador stated as he pulled out a blue card, looking at it and then back at Meloetta with a grim face. "The ride... the ride never ends."

Meloetta whimpered in a higher pitch. "I'm scared, mommy." She quipped, beginning to tremble.

The Garbador laughed as he pointed at Meloetta. "You should be. Now... what is your favorite flavor of icing?"

Meloetta continued trembled with fright as she thought, then she laughed as she placed her paddle shaped hands on her hips. "Ha! It's easily chocolate."

"WRONG." The Garbador loudly remarked as he fired a Sludge Bomb at Meloetta, completely covering her in green sludge.

The audience laughed as Meloetta was disgusted, the gross goop covering up her entire body, ruining her appetite for anything sweet.


	32. Chapter 32

Aria Meloetta groaned as she woke up. She looked around, to see that she was in her room, with everything in the dark. Meloetta then looked down, to see that her body was tied to the bed by tight ropes, gasping as she struggled to break loose. Suddenly, sinister chuckling could be heard as a male Chandelure popped up.

"Bwa ha ha! My fool proof plan worked!' The Chandelure exclaimed as he bopped up and down.

Meloetta groaned as she kept struggling to break free. "Oooh! You creep! What do you want with me?"

Chandelure grabbed a bucket filled with buttercream icing and poured it all over Meloetta, covering her in a sticky substance. "Silence! I'll ask the questions here, you freak!"

Meloetta swallowed the dripping icing as she opened her eyes. "How did I get here? Why did you tie me up to my bed?"

Chandelure chuckled as he got right into Meloetta's face. "Oh, I'll tell you... but first..." He then giggled in a disturbing high pitch tone. "A commercial break!"

Meloetta gave Chandelure an odd look. "A commercial break. In a fanfic."

Chandelure shrugged. "It's a fanfic, it's not suppose to make sense!"

Meloetta rolled her eyes, sighing.


	33. Chapter 33

Aria Meloetta was still tied up, with Chandelure laughing at her struggles. Meloetta gasped as she tried breaking free, closing her eyes to attempt using her psychic. Chandelure countered by breathing fire on Meloetta, though it backfired as it freed Meloetta.

"Yes! I managed to trick you into freeing me!" Meloetta exclaimed as she stretched her arms, placing her paddle shaped hands on her hips. "You're not so bright for a chandelier, are you?"

Chandelure growled as his eyes started to shine. "Ohohohoho... I anticipated this." He then whistled.

Suddenly, buckets of buttercream icing fell on Meloetta, completely covering her. Meloetta screamed, feeling the sticky but sweet substance all over her. Chandelure then used Flamethrower on Meloetta, burning her while melting the icing at the same time.

"Ha! Once the icing cools off, it'll be quite hardened, and you won't be able to break free!" Chandelure exclaimed as he licked his lips, getting closer to Meloetta. "I am so looking forward to this."

Meloetta whimpered, literally unable to move as she was stuck in her position. She sighed as she closed her eyes, whining, "Oh... this... is... bad..."


	34. Chapter 34

Space Ghost tapped his blue card on his table as he sheepishly smiled, coughing as he faced the camera. "Greetings, stupid viewers. I'm Space Ghost, the guy you don't care about! And welcome to the show!"

Utter silence.

Space Ghost continued tapping his little blue card. "My guest tonight has an arousing icing fetish, and has affected her entire species ever since. Please welcome, Aria Meloetta!"

Meloetta literally came dropping down from out of nowhere, landing on her butt. She sniffled as she rubbed her eyes with her paddle shaped hands, starting to cry loudly in an annoyingly high pitch. Space Ghost sighed as he kept tapping his card.

"This is what I've been reduced to," Space Ghost muttered to himself in disappointment, "It was either continue working on my talk show with guests that were far weirder than the ones I already talked to, or stay in that Pizza Hut with that albino hedgehog..."

"Uh, Space Ghost, aren't you gonna say anything?" Moltar asked, reading his book, as usual.

Space Ghost shook his head. "Why, of course!" He pointed at Meloetta. "You! Get in the chair right now!"

Meloetta gulped as she sat in the yellow chair right by Space Ghost's desk, putting her hands down on her dress. She felt nervous, both from being on the set and feeling threatened by Space Ghost. "Well, it sure is an honor-"

"And I'm afraid our time is up, Meloetta!" Space Ghost exclaimed as he tapped his card, smiling broadly as he continued, "It was great to have you Meloetta. We'll see you next time-"

"WAIT A GODDAMN FUCKING MINUTE," Meloetta exclaimed, standing up as she was pissed. She grabbed Space Ghost by the color with both of her hands. "We didn't even start off, you dick head! Why would you cut me off here! I thought we were going to talk about me!"

Space Ghost laughed. "But we're not here to talk about you, Meloetta!" He then pushed Meloetta off of him, turning around to face the camera as he tapped his blue card several times. "We're here to talk about me, Space Ghost, and my new talk show on the Cartoon Network, which airs Friday nights at 11pm Eastern Standard Time!"

Meloetta's right eye twitched. She pointed at him with her left paddle shaped hand. "Were you... shamelessly self promoting yourself?"

Space Ghost heartily laughed as he pointed at Meloetta. "Crack a window, will ya?"

Meloetta growled as she folded her arms. "I didn't ask for this."

"But you did ask for THIS!" Zorak exclaimed as he jumped out of his prison pod and suddenly popped out a can of vanilla icing, tossing the blue cap off and shoving the vanilla icing down Meloetta's throat. Meloetta gulped the entire thing down, her eyes having a seizure as she panted frantically, grabbing Zorak and shaking him violently.

"Moar, Moar, MOAR!" Meloetta exclaimed, tossing Zorak away as she jumped into the prison pod, finding more buckets of vanilla icing. She opened up all the lids with ease and gobbled the entire thing up, letting out a loud burp that shook the entire studio. She then zipped towards the kitchen, using her psychic power to turn everything into vanilla icing, then using it to pour it down her throat.

Moltar sighed as he placed his book down, pushing the lever up as he noticed Space Ghost was still sitting there. "Well, looks like this may be our only appearance for the night."

"Or is it?" Space Ghost stated, chuckling as he continued, "It may be the last time we have Meloetta on the show, but not for me and my new talk show on the Cartoon Network, which airs Friday nights at 11pm Eastern Standard Time!"


	35. Chapter 35

Aria Meloetta was rubbing her vanilla icing cabinet, sexually moaning as she opened her mouth and lowered her eyes. Keldeo and genesect walked in on her, spooking her.

"Ahh! What are you two doing here?" Meloetta exclaimed, frantically waving her arms about. "I'm trying to get off my rocks here!"

Keldeo rolled his eyes, raising his front leg. "You're not even a rock type, stupid."

Meloetta tossed an open carton of icing at Keldeo, nailing him in the face. Genesect laughed heartily as he placed his mechanical right arm on his chest.

"Ohoho! That was good, Meloetta!" Genesect complimented as he calmed down, putting down his arm. "You should do that more often, it'll garner you more respect!"

Meloetta gained a devious smirk. "Oh, will it...?" She muttered as she grabbed more cartons of vanilla icing.

Keldeo and Genesect glanced at each other as they ran off screaming, Meloetta tossing the empty cartons at them. Once they were gone, Meloetta opened a new carton of vanilla icing and rubbed it all over her, moaning in pleasure.


	36. Chapter 36

Aria Meloetta was getting bored of vanilla icing. She craved something new, something different. She was looking at the fridge in her kitchen, sitting on a wooden chair all by her lonesome. She sighed as she had her black, paddle shaped hands on her face.

"Gee, vanilla icing sure is boring," Meloetta muttered, narrowing her eyes.

When suddenly YANMEGA CAME CRASHING THROUGH THE ROOF, LANDING ON THE WOODEN TABLE AND BREAKING IT. MELOETTA GASPED, but no one really cared about that.

"Yo, I'm Yanmega, and I'm fucking awesome!" Yanmega boasted as he grabbed Meloetta. "And I heard you were bored of vanilla icing, yeah?"

Meloetta nodded her head slowly, unsure what was going to happen to her.

"Well, rest your fears, because I'm totally rad, dudette!" Yanmega exclaimed as he tossed Meloetta through the roof, soaring right towards the clear blue sky. He then started ramming into Meloetta several times, smashing her right back down to the ground, causing her entire house to collapse on itself.

Meloetta groaned as she stuck her head out of the wooden mess, the annoying anime swirls on her eyes. Yanmega came back down, holding a carton of cherry icing.

"Since you're bored of vanilla, try cherry! It's totally radical!" Yanmega exclaimed as he tossed the red lid off and shoved the cherry icing down Meloetta's throat.

Meloetta felt reenergized, and she was getting aroused, pumping her arms into the air. "Yes! YES! This is DELICIOUS!" She giggled with glee as she started zipping around the ruins of her house frantically.

Yanmega laughed as he winked with his right eye. "Now you're getting aroused with power, dudette! SUPER POWER!" And with that, he squadalah'd and took off.


	37. Chapter 37

Aria Meloetta was walking around some generic grassy meadows, because that's what she did. After spending all morning pleasuring herself with vanilla icing, she bumped into a female Delcatty, who was looking for her.

"There you are! What took you so long?" The Delcatty angrily meowed.

Meloetta sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Gosh... I'm sorry I took long." She blinked several times as she raised her left paddle shaped hand, "I forgot that it was your birthday today."

Delcatty growled in annoyance as she closed her eyes, turning her head to the left. "Humph. You're lucky the Pokemon who did show up gave me a lot of great and wonderful gifts. Otherwise, I would be one mad kitty."

Meloetta held out the carton of vanilla icing that she always carries around anywhere, tilting her head to the right. "I have some icing. You want some?"

Delcatty eyed Meloetta. "You placed that in your vagina recently, didn't you?"

Meloetta giggled as she shrugged, opening her eyes. "Well... you know..."

Delcatty was about to object, but being what she was, Meloetta pinned Delcatty down, revealing the cat's pussy as she rubbed the icing all over her. Delcatty meowed as she struggled to break free, with Meloetta cackling with glee.


	38. Chapter 38

Aria Meloetta stretched her arms as she sighed of boredom. Something was amiss in her life, it needed some flare, some kick.

A little... spice.

"I know!" Meloetta exclaimed, getting out a bunch of spices and grabbing a carton of vanilla icing, opening it up and pouring half of the icing into an empty bowl.

Meloetta then poured all the other spices into the bowl, grabbing a wooden spoon and mixing up the icing and all the spices together, turning the white vanilla into a reddish mix of gray and yellow. Meloetta licked her lips in delight as she poured the bowl down her throat, drinking up the spicy icing. Meloetta dropped the bowl on the wooden table, screaming as her mouth was on fire. Meloetta shook her head, rubbing the back of her head.

"Wow... that certainly paralyzed me," Meloetta commented as she placed her right paddle shaped hand into the bowl, rubbing the spicy icing onto her vagina. She screamed in pain as she felt the spicy icing burn up her vagina, causing her to fall off her chair. Meloetta got back up, groaning as she slowly opened her eyes. She then smiled as she grabbed the bowl, grabbing more with her right hand and rubbing it, getting used to the intense burn of the combined spice as she poured the rest down her mouth, relishing it all.


	39. Chapter 39

Meloetta was still rubbing some nice vanilla icing in her vagina, willing to do this forever and ever. She sighed as she felt the freezing substance cooling her private part, causing her to moan in glee as she rolled her eyes to the back of her head. Suddenly, there were several knocks on her door.

"Go away, I'm sexually pleasing myself!" Meloetta shouted quite loudly.

There were still several knocks on her door. Meloetta was inside her bedroom, obviously wanting to be by herself.

"I said leave me alone, you jerk off!"Meloetta shouted, more annoyed.

Suddenly, the door came bursting down. Meloetta screamed as she fell off her bed, landing flatly on her face. A lone male Skorupi walked in, looking around, then looking at Meloetta.

"You need to do something better with your free time," Skorupi stated to Meloetta as he left.

Meloetta groaned as she slammed her head on the wooden floor, her private time ruined.


	40. Chapter 40

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Forty chapters. And this is well over a year old, and it's also the third most viewed fanfic I currently have. I don't know whether to be happy, disturbed, or both. Meh.

* * *

><p>Aria Meloetta was taking another typical stroll in some nameless generic grassy meadows, enjoying the nice sunny weather and the clear blue skies as she giggled with glee. She was skipping along, just enjoying the day for what it was.<p>

"Man, it sure is a great day!" Meloetta exclaimed as she tossed her arms in the air. "Nothing can go wrong!"

Meloetta's stomach growled very loudly, causing Meloetta to blush in embarrassment as she placed both of her paddle shaped hands on her stomach.

"Except for grub. I'm hungry!" Meloetta exclaimed as she looked up, gasping to find a large amount of shiny, golden cartons of vanilla icing right in front of her. She squealed with delight as she tackled the pile of icing cartons, swallowing down the icing in one fell swoop.

A Whimsicott and a Lilligant were walking by, both of them pausing to notice Meloetta eating the icing. They glanced at each other, then looked back, to see that Meloetta was rubbing some of the vanilla icing in her vagina.

"Yeesh, that girlie legendary is a creep," Whimsicott muttered as she shuddered.

Lilligant rubbed her right leafy arm with her left leafy hand. "Tell me about it. Using icing on your privates? Ewwww..."

The two female grass type Pokemon kept walking by as Meloetta was pleasuring herself while filling herself up with the delicious smooth sweet substance of innocence.


	41. Chapter 41

Aria Meloetta was jumping about in a heavily dense coniferous forest, singing merrily as she jumped from mushroom to mushroom, enjoying the nice shade the coniferous trees were providing. Meloetta's stomach growled loudly, causing her to stop as she was resting on a large red mushroom.

"My, my tummy is making noises again" Meloetta admitted in a cute, high pitch tone, rubbing her stomach with her right paddle shaped hand as she sighed. "I guess it's time for some vanilla icing."

Meloetta pulled out a carton of vanilla icing out of her butt, a loud fart noise being heard as Meloetta licked her lips, opening up the lid and then putting in her left hand into the icing, smacking down on it. Meloetta squealed as she felt the sweet sensation in her mouth, proceeding to place her left hand back in, looking around to see if anyone was nearby. She then began rubbing the icing on her vagina, squealing with delight as she started to moan with arousal, eating the icing while pleasuring herself.

Unbeknownst to her, several Foongus and Amoonguss were watching from the shadows of the mushrooms, all gasping as they felt aroused, slying watching Meloetta.


	42. Chapter 42

Aria Meloetta was still rubbing sweet vanilla icing on her vagina, being nearby a cool, pleasant shore towards the eastern direction. A pair of Lumineon popped out of the salty water, witnessing Meloetta's naughty actions.

"Err... young lass, why are you doing this out in public?" The first Lumineon asked. "This is rather... unpleasant. Quite."

Meloetta rolled her eyes back to the front, spotting the two Lumineon. She placed her icing covered, paddle shaped hands on her hips. "Because, I like chilling my vag! It makes me feel relaxed and moist!"

The second Lumineon was disturbed, backing a bit away. "Yeah, but in front of others? Don't you find that humiliating?"

Meloetta laughed as she waved her left hand. "Teehee! That encourages me to do it more!"

The two Lumineon shook their heads as they went back into the cool salty waters, while Meloetta rubbed more vanilla icing on her vagina, moaning sexually as she rolled her eyes to the back of her head again, causing most of the Pokemon nearby, mainly water types, to retreat into the water, to get the horrifying images out of their mind.


	43. Chapter 43

Aria Meloetta was swimming in the salty waters near Seaside Hill, on the eastern side that is. She was swimming to get some nice cooling down from the water, trying to escape the dreadful summer heat. As well as to make herself nice and moist, so that she would be more aroused when the time came to sexually please herself. Meloetta returned to the sandy shore, trying her green hair as she blinked.

"Man, that swim was good!" Meloetta exclaimed, placing both of her paddle shaped hands on her growling stomach, "But now I feel the need to eat, and be naughty!" She then pulled out a pink carton of vanilla icing out of her butt, a tuba like fart noise being heard as she sat down on the sand, licking her lips, slowly opening the lid in an attempt to make her feel more aroused. "Here we go..."

Zoroark and Whimsicott were both heading towards the beach, but they noticed Meloetta and the carton of icing. Glancing at each other, the two Pokemon dashed away as fast as they could, avoiding Meloetta like the plague. Meloetta shrugged, not caring as she was so used to reactions like these. Tossing the lid aside, Meloetta placed in her left paddle shaped hand as she ate the vanilla icing, then proceeded to rub it on her vagina. Meloetta moaned with pleasure, though what was also in the back of her head was the thought of this possibly reaching one hundred chapters...

...what?


	44. Chapter 44

Aria Meloetta was hanging out in Seaside Hill's northern area, near the checkerboard mountains. Because every single friggin' fanfic of mine has to be in Seaside Hill. Just like how SEGA loves putting it in every single Sonic game.

...Anyway, Meloetta had her trusty pink carton of vanilla icing, ready any time to eat it as she prepared to rub it on her vaginna. When suddenly, out of nowhere, a Ninjask emerged from the budges, tackling Meloetta and licking inside her vagina. Meloetta screamed as she used Thunderbolt, paralyzing the Ninjask. She then stood up, pointing at the paralyzed Ninjask with her left paddle shaped hand.

"No! No! That's a bad bug!" Meloetta scolded as she had an angry expression on her face, opening up the carton of icing as she placed her right hand inside, rubbing the icing all over her vagina and panting rapidly as she moaned sexually.

The horny Ninjask tried moving, but he was electrocuted so badly, he was unable to move. Meloetta laughed as she taunted him, panting more to make the Ninjask feel more horny. What a cruel, vanilla icing loving bitch.


	45. Chapter 45

Aria Meloetta was painting the inside of her house with white paint as she was humming to herself, taking a break from having fun, as she wanted to relish in working her butt off for once. Her stomach growled, prompting her to have lunch.

"Oh boy! It's that time already!" Meloetta exclaimed with delight as she touched her black paddle shaped hands together, giggling as she closed her eyes. "I wonder what I'll have today..."

Meloetta cleaned herself up, ya know IN THE BATHROOM. She then headed back downstairs, entering the kitchen, to see that Keldeo and Genesect were playing a game of Uno with each other. Meloetta shrugged as she got out three waffles, placing them inside the toaster as she opened up another pink carton of vanilla icing, tossing the white lid aside as she sat down on the eastern side of the wooden table, next to Genesect on the northern side, and Keldeo who sat on the southern side.

"Cards, huh?" Meloetta asked as she dipped her left hand into the carton, sucking up the sweet vanilla icing. "That seems like a fun game to play."

Keldeo nodded his head as he took another card from the pile, turning to Meloetta. "Hey, Aria, do you ever wonder if we actually bring back up certain points?"

Meloetta tilted her head to the right in confusion as she began rubbing icing on her avgina, as usual. "Pardon?"

Genesect rolled his eyes as he sighed. "He means if you can bring back certain things that happened over the course of this fanfic. You know, to give it that cohesive feeling again."

Meloetta shook her head as she was confused. "Sorry guys, I don't understand-" She gasped as she heard the toaster ding. "All right! My waffles are done!" She floated over to the toaster, snatching the waffles with her clean right hand as she returned to the table, smacking the vanilla icing from the carton with her left hand onto the waffles, grabbing one vanilla icing covered waffle and eating it with delight as she kept rubbing herself with icing, moaning with delight as she closed her eyes. Keldeo and Genesect sighed as they resumed their game.


	46. Chapter 46

Aria Meloetta was at the beach, still rubbing sweet vanilla icing into her vagina as she looked at the salty ocean, spotting several bubbles. Meloetta titled her head to the right as a normal colored Octillery arose from the depths, approaching the shore and heading towards Meloetta. Meloetta's eyes opened widely as the Octillery stopped, looking directly into Meloetta's face.

"So... I see that you have a strong craving for icing," The Octillery stated in a deep, male tone.

Meloetta slowly nodded her head as she gulped. "Yeah... I absolutely love icing..." She glanced down at her carton of icing, then at the Octillery, raising her left paddle shaped hand, which was completely covered in icing, which was the hand she always used to masturbate with. "You wanna... have some with me?"

The Octillery chuckled as he closed his eyes, waving his red tentacles. "Do I? Pass it to me!" He placed all of his tentacles into the carton of icing and started to spread it all over his body.

Meloetta giggled as she clapped her hands, placing both of her hands into the carton and helping spread the vanilla icing all over the Octillery. The Octillery then used his icing covered tentacles to rub Meloetta all over her body, also reaching her vagina, much to her pleasure.


	47. Chapter 47

Aria Meloetta was in Seaside Hill today, walking while holding her red and white carton of vanilla icing. As usual, she was going to eat and masturbate with the icing, but she decided to not do it until she reached the highest spot in Seaside Hill.

And reach it, she did. It was so far above everything that populated Seaside Hill. Meloetta could see all the orange checkerboard mountains, the bountiful wooden bridges, the red and white temples, the plentiful yellow sandy beaches, and several miniature jungles made of tropical foliage. And to top it off, it was absolutely beautiful, the sun brightly shining down in a bright blue sky with white puffy clouds.

"Ahhh! A perfect time for icing!" Meloetta exclaimed as she tossed away the lid and placed her left paddle shaped hand into the carton, eating the icing first and then placing it back in, rubbing it in her vagina as she moaned with pleasure. She held the carton with her right hand, not letting it go as she enjoyed pleasuring herself while enjoy the great weather. A perfect place at the perfect time to act... naughty...


	48. Chapter 48

Aria Meloetta was in the Casino Park zone, rubbing her left paddle shaped hand on her vagina as she was pleasuring herself with buttercream icing, also eating it on occasion. Shadow The Hedgehog and Silver The Hedgehog both walked by, turning around to see Meloetta on the highest point of Casino park, on top of the two unmovable red dice.

"Wait... isn't she that legendary that GameFREAK plugged in the anime and didn't put in a movie?" Silver asked, placing his right hand on his hip.

Shadow folded his arms as he shook his head. "I'm taking a guess that she's masturbating because she knows that she's been forgotten." He chuckled as he closed his eyes. "It's sad and hilarious."

Meloetta burped loudly as she overheard what Shadow muttered, looking down and pointing at him and Silver with her right hand. "Hey! Shut up! Just because I have low self esteem after being shelved doesn't mean I'm completely depressed!" A few seconds passed as she began crying loudly, placing her left hand into the carton of icing and eating the buttercream to make herself feel better.

Shadow and Silver felt awkward as they kept walking, ignoring the now depressed Meloetta, who was so sad she stopped pleasuring herself in her freezing vagina.


	49. Chapter 49

Meowth and Purrlion were both in a lone, yellow desert, with large orange rocks everywhere, with a few green cacti here and there, the sky being blue with white puffy clouds. The two pesky cats had a red carton of vanilla icing resting on the cement road, waiting for a certain someone to show up.

"Why are we doing this again? The Purrlion, female, asked, holding the string attached to the carton.

Meowth chuckled as he rubbed his hands. "Because Purrlion, mah goil, we can get rich by exposing this here legendary to all the Pokemon around da world!" He spoke in a typical Brooklyn accent, laughing.

Suddenly, Aria Meloetta appeared visible, spotting the carton of icing. She squealed as she hugged the carton, opening the lid and placing her left paddle shaped hand into it, ready to rub it on her vagina when Purrlion pulled the string, causing the entire road to be pulled off the ground, with Meloetta still holding the carton with her hands, floating above the ground. Meowth and Purrlion looked up at the road above them, then gulped as they glanced at each other, the road crushing them. Meloetta noticed, shrugging as she rubbed the icing on her vagina, moaning as she started drooling, blushing from arousal as she rubbed faster, her red tongue sticking out as she started cumming. Meowth and Purrlion both groaned in pain, being flattened like pancakes by the cement road.


	50. Chapter 50

Aria Meloetta was back inside her humble house that she shared with Keldeo and Genesect, still rubbing her vagina with delicious vanilla icing. Her vagina was so cold from all the icing that it became a hazard to touch, as it was freezing cold. Arceus entered into Meloetta's bedroom, shaking his head.

"Meloetta, do you have anything at all to contribute to us other than being cute, singing, dancing, and fornicating yourself with a dairy product?" Arceus asked, looming over the entire bedroom.

Meloetta was rubbing her vagina with her left paddle shaped hand, her right paddle shaped hand in her mouth as she took it out, placing it into the carton of vanilla icing. "Why are you giving me that look, Arceus?" She innocently asked, blinking several times.

Arceus rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "You went from having some semblance of a plot to resorting into some random bullshit that not even I can comprehend." He slowly exited out of the room as he commented, "You honestly should find your own niche that doesn't involve singing, dancing, and rubbing icing over your private parts. And no, farting isn't unique enough to go by, plenty of females from different universes already have that."

Meloetta growled as she folded her arms, mumbling as she complained about Arceus, who was able to hear her even with the door closed, being able to hear anything and everything.


	51. Chapter 51

Aria Meloetta was forced out of the house by Arceus, who was sick of seeing her perform an act of fornification upon herself with vanilla icing. Meloetta got up and dusted herself off as she headed northward.

"Hmph. I'll show him." Meloetta muttered as she folded her arms together, "I'll go on an epic adventure and show him that I can do more than just sing and pleasure myself with icing!"

She was suddenly accidentally blasted from the eastern direction by a Water Pulse shot from a Swanna, causing Meloetta to tumble down the grassy hill and into a dark, gloomy cave. Meloetta got up, only to be knocked down to the ground by hordes of Woobats flying out. The sky went from bright blue to a beautiful yellow sunset as Meloetta stood up, rubbing her right arm with her right paddle shaped hand.

"Well, at least there's some actual progress I'm making for once that doesn't involve fetishes or porn," Meloetta muttered to herself as she heard her stomach growl loudly. "Speak of the devil, I'm getting hungry again."

Before Meloetta could finish contemplating to herself, she was grabbed by several green vines from deep inside the cave, dragged into as she screamed, trying to pull away. The sunset faded into the dark, bluish night as plenty of stars appeared in the sky, with Meloetta's screams of help echoing throughout the cave.


	52. Chapter 52

Aria Meloetta screamed as she was tugged on tightly into the deep, dark cavern by large tentacles, discovering that the tentacles were light greenish blue. She glanced behind her to spot two large white spots, with two black circles in them. She screamed as the thing revealed itself, being a large male Tangrowth.

"At last, I finally found you!" The Tangrowth exclaimed in a deep pitch voice as he chuckled, "The one who shall bring peace to all the caves..."

Meloetta had a confused expression on her face. "What? Peace to the caves?" She piped in confusion.

The Tangrowth nodded his entire head... body. Yeah, headbody. "That's right. The caves need the sounds of pleasuring from sweets rubbed on private spots, and you're just the one to do it."

Meloetta tried pulling herself away from Tangrowth, but failed. "Now don't get me wrong, I love pleasuring myself with sweet yummy vanilla icing, but I don't think we should be so hasty." She closed her eyes as she grunted, letting out a cute little poot in Tangrowth's face, who wasn't affected by it.

"Now now, Meloetta." The Tangrowth remarked as he rubbed Meloetta's green hair with his left arm, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Or the medium way. Or the average but not easy way. Or the adequate but not hard way. Or..."

Meloetta sighed as she shook her head, giving up on setting herself free as the Tangrowth droned off, placing his right arm on his face.


	53. Chapter 53

Aria Meloetta closed her eyes as she began to sing, being tired of being held captive by the Tangrowth. Tangrowth yawned loudly as he fell backwards, his tight grip on Meloetta getting softer as he released her. Meloetta sighed of relief as she dusted herself off.

"Phew! That was a major relief!" Meloetta exclaimed as she blinked several times, "But now, I gotta find my way out of here..." She then stopped, sniffing the air as she opened her eyes, licking her lips. "But that smell... that wonderfully sweet smell..." She hovered further into the cave, going over the snoozing Tangrowth as she found a truck load of red cartons containing vanilla icing. Pink hearts appeared in Meloetta's eyes as she held her paddle shaped hands together, overwhelmed with joy as she floated around the cartons of icing.

"Oh! This is absolute heaven right here!" Meloetta exclaimed as her eyes got bigger, though she then stopped, thinking back of the Tangrowth. "But hold on. What if that viney freakazoid wakes up and sees me pleasuring myself?" She thought over it for a bit, before shrugging, promptly stating, "Ah, what the hell, it's not like I have anything better to be doing."

Being the naughty girl she was, Meloetta dived right into the cartons, tossing the lids away as she poured all the vanilla icing down her mouth, all while pleasuring herself with the smooth, cold icing using her left hand, her innocent cries echoing throughout the entire cave.


	54. Chapter 54

The drowsy angrowth groaned loudly as he got up, rubbing his stomach with his right viney arm as he walked to the back of the cave, hearing Aria Meloetta's sexual moans. he blinked several times as he spotted Meloetta pleasuring herself with more vanilla icing than one could contain to themselves. Tangrowth laughed as he rubbed his gigantic arms together.

"Ha ha, yes!" He exclaimed as he dashed towards Meloetta. "You have done exactly what I wanted you to do! All is going to plan! Yes!"

Meloetta gasped as she noticed Tangrowth, briefly glancing down to see that she was doing what Tangrowth muttered about earlier on. She screamed as she tossed the icing filled carton at the approaching Tangrowth, but he wasn't affected as he performed a body slam on Meloetta, pinning her to the ground. Meloetta screamed in pain, feeling some of her bones cracked as she was paralyzed by the Tangrowth.

"Now that you performed an act of fornification upon yourself with icing," The Tangrowth spoke as he chuckled, "There is finally peace in the caves. Now everything can go smoothly..."

Meloetta tried moving, but she literally could not feel a thing. "Oh, golly gee, I knew I should not have pissed off Arceus earlier..." She muttered in defeat as she began sobbing, tears forming.


	55. Chapter 55

Aria Meloetta continued sobbing as she was unsuccessful in trying to free herself from Tangrowth's girth, struggling to move her stubby little white legs. She then stopped as she heard a war cry from outside the cave, causing her to lift her head, as did Tangrowth, who was curious as to what the noise was. Suddenly, the cave was filled with hot, raging red fire, scorching the Tangrowth, causing him to run deeper into the cave as he screamed, his entire viney body being in flames. Meloetta screamed as she tried to avoid getting burned, but being too weak to get up, so she was exposed to the powerful flames. A hearty laugh was heard as Meloetta gasped, seeing that it was a Chandelure that was responsible for the powerful flame.

"Well, what do we have here?" Chandelure commented as he glanced down upon Meloetta. "Here I am, hunting down grass types, and I end up finding the icing slut herself!"

Meloetta blushed as she narrowed her eyes. "Hey, go easy on me, my icing fetish runs deep in me..." She admitted as she blinked several times.

Chandelure scoffed, placing his chandelier like face right into Meloetta's face. "Still doesn't give you an excuse!" He chuckled as he hovered over her, heading deeper into the cave. "Now if you excuse me, I got more grass types to burn..."

Meloetta groaned, being paralyzed and burned, and too weak to attempt to recover. She sighed, shaking her head. "Well, at least I have the sweet taste of vanilla icing as an aftertaste..." She muttered to herself, relishing the thought.


	56. Chapter 56

Aria Meloetta woke up, the paralysis that held her back having been cured. She looked around, being near a lake. The fact that she was out of the cave as a major relief to her, but she was still curious as to how she got out.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about the Tangrowth anymore." Meloetta muttered to herself as she stood up, folding her arms together as she tilted her head to the right. "But, I still wanna know what to do with myself."

Meloetta's stomach growled loudly, prompting Meloetta to gasp as she blushed, placing both of her paddle shaped hands on her stomach. Despite all that she went through, she was still pretty hungry.

"Man, I just can't seem to be content in terms of eating!" Meloetta exclaimed, shrugging as she shook her head, pulling out a carton of vanilla icing. "Well, might as well eat and pleasure myself yet again..."

Just as she was ready to open the lid, a pesky male Grumpig tackled her to the ground, snatching away the carton of icing. Meloetta screamed as she watched the Grumpig dash towards the eastern direction, floating after him as she fired off several blasts of Psychic at the Grumpig, who laughed at Meloetta's pathetic attempts to hurt him.


	57. Chapter 57

Aria Meloetta was chasing after the pesky Grumpig that stole her carton of icing, firing blasts of Psychic at him. The Grumpig taunted Meloetta as he stuck his tongue out at her, chuckling as he dashed away. Meloetta screamed angrily as she summoned a giant yellow Thunderbolt on the Grumpig, paralyzing him.

"That's what you get for stealing my precious icing!" Meloetta exclaimed as she slapped the Grumpig across the face, picking up the carton of vanilla icing and rubbing it.

Grumpig groaned as he fell flat on his face, not being able to move. Meloetta started to rub the vanilla icing on her vagina with her right paddle shaped hand, moaning as she started to pant frantically. Suddenly, Meloetta got scorched by a powerful Flamethrower from a Heatmor, who was snooping as usual as he took the carton of icing and sucked it down, some icing on his snout. Meloetta screamed as she began tossing blasts of Psychic at the Heatmor, who blasted it back with several embers.


	58. Chapter 58

Aria Meloetta was fighting against a lone male Heatmor, tossing blasts of psychic in a fit of rage, which the Heatmor was replying with fiery balls of embers. Several Spoinks were watching the battle, curious as to why the match was occurring, with Meloetta ever so angry.

"I'll kill you for eating all my precious vanilla icing!" Meloetta exclaimed as she fired a Thunderbolt at the Heatmor, zapping him to the extreme.

The Heatmor moaned in pain as he fell flat on his face, unable to get up as Meloetta bombarded him with several Psychic blasts. As Meloetta picked up the weakened Heatmor, a large, male Beartic appeared behind Meloetta, blowing cold chills down Meloetta's neck. Meloetta shivered as she released the Heatmor, shivering as she was suddenly frozen solid by the Beartic, being locked in a block of ice. Meloetta screamed as she struggled to get out, with the Beartic grabbing the block of ice and heading northward, leaving the grassy plains.

"Help! Help me!' Meloetta screamed.


	59. Chapter 59

Aria Meloetta continued to scream for help as she tried getting herself out of the frozen ice block, but the Beartic had other things in mid. He was in the glacier regions, being far up north, with the Beartic climbing up one of the snowy mountains and heading into his frozen lair, placing Meloetta down by the wall at the back end.

"Hey! What are you gonna do with me?" Meloetta cried out, still struggling to use any attacks.

The Beartic smirked as he pulled out a carton of vanilla icing, showing it to Meloetta. Meloetta gasped as she was mouth agape, with the Beartic tossing the red lid off the carton, placing his giant right hand into it, slurping the vanilla icing. Meloetta screamed as she tried to break herself free to try and grab the icing, but the Beartic merely chuckled as he continued to gobble up the icing in front of her.

"You big meanie! You cold hearted cold bear!" Meloetta screamed as she began crying, years rolling down her eyes as they froze upon reaching the ice block, with the Beartic having no concern for Meloetta.


	60. Chapter 60

Keldeo sighed as he finally had the entire house cleaned, sighing as he shook his head. "Well, I finally had this place cleaned. At least Arceus will be so pleased."

Genesect was reading a bug porn magazine, looking up to see Keldeo jump onto the couch. "So, what happened with Meloetta?"

Keldeo shook his head. "Arceus banished her for pleasuring her too much with icing, remember?" He sighed as he placed his front hooves on his face. "I hope she's learning a lesson."

Genesect laughed as he shook his head. "Pah! Her, learning a lesson? I doubt it." He turned the page, reading more of his porn magazine. "For all we know, she's in even deeper shit than normal."

Genesect had no idea how right he was. As it currently was, Aria Meloetta had her mouth frozen by the Beartic, who continued to slowly eat the remaining vanilla icing in the carton in front of Meloetta, spiting her.


	61. Chapter 61

Aria Meloetta was in a tough, icicle situation. She tried her best to struggle out, but she wasn't having luck as the Beartic taunted her, finishing up all the vanilla icing as he tossed away the empty carton, proceeding to punch Meloetta in the face with a hard hitting Ice Punch. Meloetta was unable to groan in pain, due to her mouth being frozen. The Beartic laughed as he breathed deeply on Meloetta's face, curling up to the right and resting up as he began sleeping.

_I gotta get out of here..._ Meloetta thought to herself as she tried thinking of a way to break through. _I gotta avenge my precious icing and get away from this frozen wasteland... but how do I do it? Moreso, I need help, but from where...?_

* * *

><p>"...So, are we gonna go find her?" Keldeo asked, sitting on the couch.<p>

Genesect glanced at Keldeo, then back at his bug porn magazine. "Find who?" He remarked.

"Meloetta!" Keldeo snapped, raising his front hooves.

Genesect glanced back at Keldeo. "Oh yeah, the icing loving freakazoid...!" He then thought for a moment, shaking his head as he flipped a page. "Nah, I'm sure she'll be fine."

Keldeo sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head in disappointment, while Genesect continued reading bug porn.


	62. Chapter 62

Aria Meloetta continued thinking to herself while the Beartic that kidnapped her was snoozing away, having consumed all of the vanilla icing from the carton. Meloetta focused, closing her eyes as she tried using her psychic ability. Sure enough, her entire frozen body started glowing a bright green glow, causing the ice to melt as Meloetta was freed. Meloetta then proceeded to punch the ice that was frozen on her mouth, allowing her to take in a breath of air as she panted, her eyes widened as she shook her head.

"Oh man, does it feel good to be out of there!" Meloetta exclaimed with glee as she pumped her arms, only to hold them as she began shivering. "But man, is it freezing up here! And worse, it doesn't have the same comfort as icing!"

Unfortunately for Meloetta, her shivering caused the Beartic to wake up, who rose behind Meloetta. Meloetta turned around, screaming in horror as she backed away from the Beartic, who bellowed loudly, causing the entire mountain to shake. Meloetta, though, was still angry at the Beartic for eating all her icing, prompting her to take a fighting pose.

"I may be frightened, but I'm still mad!" Meloetta exclaimed as she jumped at the Beartic, firing green psychic blasts at the Beartic. "I'm going to turn you into a fur coat, freeze boy!"


	63. Chapter 63

The Beartic roared in pain as he was pelted by various psychic blasts by Aria Meloetta, who was unleashing her rage fully on the ice type polar bear. Eventually, Beartic got weary from the blasts, being severely weakened as he fell on his stomach, unable to get back up. Meloetta panted heavily as she stared down at the fainted Beartic, folding her arms as she tilted her head upwards, closing her eyes.

"That's what you get for messing with my precious vanilla icing!" Meloetta exclaimed as she stormed out of the ice cave.

Upon leaving the cave, Meloetta shivered again, the harsh snow blowing even more as the winds were picking up, with the sky being completely dark. Meloetta looked down to see the snow on the snow capped mountains rolling down, looking like icing, but obviously not being the real deal.

"Oh, if only I wasn't so cold," Meloetta muttered to herself as she sneezed, narrowing her eyes as she slowly went back into the ice cave. "I would be able to leave this barren wasteland of snow and not have to put up with this bullshit..."


	64. Chapter 64

Aria Meloetta was still inside the cold cave within the snow capped mountain in the far off northern regions, having fought off against the Beartic that kidnapped and taunted her. Meloetta was freezing, getting chills that weren't comfortable for her like icing. She sneezed, her eyes closed as she shivered, rubbing her arms as much as possible.

"Oh my... there's no place like home, there's no place like home..." Meloetta muttered to herself as she tried thinking of ways to keep herself warm, "Come on, Mely, you've gone through several worse situations than this... you can get out of this situation..."

Suddenly, several Cryogonal flew right past the snow capped mountain, firing ice bream at the snow below, creating ice sculptures. Meloetta was curious, poking her head out of the cave to see the ice sculptures, only to be blown out of the cave by the strong wind gusts. Meloetta screamed as she tried floating back to the cave, but the winds were too strong for her to resist, sending her across the entire winter wasteland. Meloetta screamed, the snow and hail pouring down upon her as she tried fighting it by firing green blasts of psychic at the sky, but having no luck, screaming as she was pelted with so much snow and hail, she was knocked out cold, falling several stories down towards the snow at the foot of the mountains. As Meloetta tumbled downwards, she was snatched up by a lone male Absol, who was prowling the hazardous cold area as he headed towards the eastern direction, Meloetta clutched in his tight jaws.


	65. Chapter 65

Aria Meloetta groaned weakly as she opened her eyes, to look around, seeing that she was in yet another icy cavern. This one was much brighter than the previous, though, and just as cold as the outside. Meloetta huddled herself as she shivered, feeling her hair could fall off at any moment. The Absol that kidnapped her suddenly appeared on a high ledge before her.

"So, what brings a cute Pokemon like you all the way here?" The Absol asked in a British voice.

Meloetta glanced up at the Absol. "Actually, I didn't come here on my own. I got kidnapped by a Beartic..." She then stood up, still shivering as she got angry. "And now I got kidnapped again, by you! A dark type, no less!"

Absol scoffed as he looked up at the ceiling of the icicle grotto. "Hmph. I have no concern of any criticism you have for me. I'm just the lone wanderer, appearing when trouble would pop up."

Meloetta growled, but stopped as she took a moment to think. "Oh wait, that's right... you always pop up when there's trouble..." She gasped, placing both of her paddle shaped hands on her face. "Wait, you mean something bad is gonna happen to poor little me?"

Absol smirked as he looked back down at Meloetta, nodding his head. "That's right. You better prepare for the consequences that will come." He chuckled. "They may be sooner than you think."

Suddenly, without a blink, he disappeared. Meloetta whimpered as she continued shivering, not knowing what was going on. She just wanted to go home.


	66. Chapter 66

Aria Meloetta continued whimpering as she shivered, not knowing what was going to happen to her. Suddenly, without warning, there was a shake in the icicle grotto, with several icicles on the ceiling falling down. Meloetta screamed as she tried ducking them, getting scratches on her body.**_  
><em>**

"Ow, ouch!" Meloetta groaned in pain as she felt the sharp ice pierce her skin, shaking her head. "Ugh, today is just not my day!"

Suddenly, Meloetta's stomach growled loudly, causing the place to shake more as several more icicles fell down. Meloetta screamed as she bent down, covering her head with her paddle shaped hands, the icicles all surrounding her. Meloetta then looked up, to see several cartons of vanilla icing in front of her. Meloetta gasped as she clasped her hands together, floating towards the cartons, only to be tricked as they were merely a clever illusion created by the cold, with Meloetta getting swamped by an avalanche of snow.


	67. Chapter 67

Aria Meloetta popped her head out of the snow as she shook her head, panting as she was still freezing her butt off. She then looked around, to see cartons of vanilla icing everywhere, squealing with joy as she slapped her face with both of her paddle shaped hands.

"Oh my gosh!" Meloetta exclaimed as she emerged out of the snow, shaking the remnants of it off her fragile body, "Cartons of icing... I'm in heaven!" She squealed as she used her psychic to take off the lids on the cartons, using the psychic to bring all the vanilla icing to her, completely surrounding herself with it as she allowed the icing to make contact with her. Meloetta proceeded to eat down the icing, using her psychic to place them in her mouth, while she grabbed as much icing with her hands, rubbing both of her hands on her vagina as she moaned with glee.

The male Absol from before popped up again, watching Meloetta arouse and fed herself. The Absol smirked as he fired a Dark Pulse at the ceiling, causing the icicles to fall on Meloetta, crushing her and causing all of the icing to plop. The male Absol then jumped down, approaching the trapped and swamped Meloetta, who was now feeling cramps from eating so much.


	68. Chapter 68

"Icing doesn't seem so delicious now, does it?" The male Absol asked as he chuckled.

Aria Meloetta groaned in pain, lifting up her head as she glared at the Absol. "You really are a disaster waiting to happen..." She muttered in anger.

The Absol rolled his eyes. "Please. I've heard legitimately more threats from a gassy Gardevoir." Suddenly, the icicle grotto shook again. "Speaking of which, with these rumbles, I better be off. Nice knowing you." And with that, he dashed off.

Meloetta gasped as she frantically looked around. "Wait! You can't just leave me here!" She then tried using her psychic power, but the entire cave collapsed on itself, causing an avalanche out of the snowy mountain. Meloetta screamed as she tumbled downward, rolling in the rough white snow alongside the empty cartons of vanilla icing.


	69. Chapter 69

Aria Meloetta got out of the freezing snow, hovering above the ground as she shivered, folding her arms together as she sneezed, looking for a way back home as she also looked for any cartons of vanilla icing, or any icing in particular.

"Oh… I am freezing my poor little butt off…" Meloetta muttered to herself as she sneezed, rubbing her face with her right paddle shaped hands. "I hope the others are looking for me…"

Meanwhile, back at Meloetta's home, Keldeo has set up a search party for Meloetta. Of course, things didn't go as well as he wanted, as Genesect refused to help, while the only recruit Keldeo searched for who was totally eager to help was a young, male Wooper with a black top hat.

"Are you sure you're up to this, kid?" Keldeo asked the young Wooper, tilting his head to the right.

The Wooper giggled as he was bouncing with excitement. "Boy, am I! I can't wait to rescue the icing loving freak!" He squealed with innocent, pure joy.

Keldeo sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Today is going to be a long day…" He muttered to himself.


	70. Chapter 70

Aria Meloetta was still walking on the frozen snow, hearing her stomach growl as she shivered. She was barely awake, not being able to have any conscious as she fell down, falling on her body as it was too cold for her to keep going.

"Ugh... I'm better off being left for dead..." Meloetta muttered as she shook her head. "It's too cold... I can't be able to stay awake to trek through this nightmare..."

Meloetta sighed as she closed her eyes, not moving as she left herself for dead. Suddenly, the wind started picking up as it blew harshly, causing the area to get colder as Meloetta was suddenly snatched up by an Articuno, being held by the talons as the Articuno flapped high towards the dark, snowy sky. Suddenly, the Articuno was zapped by a powerful shock of electricity, causing it to release the unconscious Meloetta, who fell several feet as a female Delcatty suddenly snatched Meloetta in her jaws, holding her delicately as she dashed away. The Articuno flapped its wings as it chased after Delcatty and Meloetta, only to be blocked off by a Sigilyph, who fired a blast of Psychic at the Articuno, causing it to fall through the thick ice as it splashed in the icy cool water below.

Sigilyph turned around, following Delcatty as the two wild Pokemon left the icy world for a nearby, adjacent fiery world, with lava pouring into the cool water as the Delcatty jumped across the deep gorge beneath that combined the water and molten magma, landing on a magma hardened path as she jumped on several more stones in front of her, with Sigilyph following in the sky, Meloetta still knocked out cold. She has yet to realize what was in store for her...


	71. Chapter 71

Aria Meloetta groaned as she woke up, looking around to see that she was inside a volcanic area. She rubbed her forehead with her right paddle shaped hand as she began panting. "Gosh, it's so hot in here!" She then looked down at her grumbling stomach. "I sure wish I had icing to help cool me down..."

Suddenly, the female Delcatty that snatched Meloetta popped up, slapping her across the face. "Quiet, you! We're planning on doing something nefarious with you!"

Meloetta gulped as she trembled, holding her hands together. "You're going to do something mean to little ol' me?" Her eyes widened. "And who's we?"

Suddenly, next to the female Delcatty was the Sigilpyh, who was back from doing some private stuff. "Sorry I took a bit long," The Sigylph apologized, being confirmed male as his voice was deep pitched, "I had to get a couple of pesky Slugma out of the way."

The Delcatty giggled as she tilted her head to the right. "It's okay, Sigy!" She glanced at Meloetta, with a devious smirk across her face. "Now, what do we do with this pest...?"

Sigilyph looked at the trembling Meloetta, who was beginning to sob as he thought deeply. "Hmm... I know just what to do with her..." He then chuckled sinisterly.


	72. Chapter 72

Keldeo and the young male Wooper were searching all over the meadow for Aria Meloetta, but neither of the two were having any luck. Keldeo sighed as he pulled out a brown map out of nowhere, standing on his rear legs as he began looking at his map.

"This is the map for the entire Pokemon world," Keldeo commented as he shook his head, correcting himself, "Or at least, the continent we're currently on. Surely Meloetta must be around one of these spots..."

The Wooper giggled as he was playing around with the grazing Mareep. "Wee! This is fun! I like listening to sheep!" He squealed.

Keldeo shook his head at Wooper, calling him out. "Wooper, no! Leave the NSMB sound team alone!" He sighed as he closed his eyes. "I seriously can't bgelieve I just said that."

* * *

><p>Meloetta trembled as she was attatched to a wooden post inside an active volcano, being poked in her vagina by a pitchfork with red hot flames on it. Below her were several Gen 5 and Gen 3 fire types, all of them laughing as they were poking Meloetta with their burning pitchforks. The Sigilyph and Delcatty that kidnapped her were watching from the right side, getting their fix of entertainment from this predicament.<p>

"Hey! Knock it off!" Meloetta exclaimed in pain as she felt the burn going throughout her entire body. "Don't you know my body can't handle this much heat? My vagina's too cold for this treatment!"

Sigilyph and Delcatty laughed evilly as they continued watching on, with a Heatmor firing a Fire Blast at Meloetta, causing her to erupt into bright red and yellow flames.


	73. Chapter 73

Aria Meloetta groaned weakly as she woke up, having been knocked out unconscious earlier by all the severe burns. She looked at herself in a nearby mirror, gasping as she saw her current look, her entire body scorched from all the flames.

"Oh no... I got burns everywhere..." Meloetta exclaimed in horror as she planted her paddle shaped hands on her face. "And I don't even having sweet vanilla icing to cool myself off, or to use to pleasure myself..."

She screamed as she was suddenly grabbed from behind, her arms held by a horny male Darmanitan, who had a toothy grin as he chuckled sinisterly. Meloetta tried breaking free, but she struggled. She then attempted to use her psychic power, but the heat of the Darmanitan was too much for her to handle, reducing her to a mess as she began sobbing.

"A crying loli like psychic..." The Darmanitan muttered in a creepy deep tone as he licked his lips, "yes... that's how I like my sex slaves..." He hollered as he forced his big red hairy penis into Meloetta's vagina, burning her from the inside as he fucked so hard he could melt the entire planet with his fiery dick. Meloetta cried as she was forced to take in the mighty Darmanitan's dick, not being able to do anything about it. Oh, poor Meloetta.


	74. Chapter 74

"Here?" Wooper piped as he checked every rock in the pond. "Here? Nope. Here? Nopey nope. Here? Nadda nope!"

Keldeo sighed as he shook his head in dismay. "Wooper, come on. We've been here for three hours and we haven't had any trace of Meloetta." He muttered.

Wooper poked his head out of the water, spitting water at Keldeo's face. "Come on! I can't have a little fun?"

Keldeo shook his head to get the water off, approaching Wooper as he stepped into the pond. "Well, we're suppose to be looking for Meloetta, but I can tell we're doing a damn terrible job at it."

Wooper sniffled, his lips trembling as tears began forming in his eyes. "Ooh… you said a bad word." He then started crying loudly.

Keldeo gawked as his eyes widened. "Now settle down, kid! I didn't mean it!" He sighed in annoyance as he closed his eyes, lowering his head in shame. "Oh Meloetta, I hope you're doing better than I am…"

* * *

><p>Back in the volcano, Aria Meloetta was still being raped by the horny Darmanitan, trying to break free. Meloetta decided to allow the Darmanitan to have his way with her, closing her eyes as she began glowing brightly green. The Darmanitan tilted his head to the right as he scratched his head, confused.<p>

"What the hell? What are you doing, you green haired slut?" Darmanitan demanded, shaking his head.

Meloetta suddenly opened her eyes, turning her head to Darmanitan as she giggled. "Ohohoho… I got a surprise for you, big boy…" Meloetta then used her psychic on Darmanitan, picking up the hairy red ape with her psychic and tossing him into the wall, getting up and floating above the molten magma below as she flew right out of the volcano.

"She's escaping!" The female Delcatty exclaimed in shock as she was bouncing up and down. "We gotta get her back! Otherwise the sacrifice won't be done!"

The male Sigilyph faced the other Fire types, pointing up at the crater. "You all heard Delcatty! After that pesky Psychic type!"

The different gen fire types all nodded their heads as they saluted, running out of the volcano as they spotted Meloetta high in the volcanic red sky, firing off their various fire type attacks at her.

Meloetta laughed as she scoffed the fire types, spanking her butt with her right paddle shaped hand as she farted loudly, sticking her tongue out. "So long, suckers! I hope you get dowsed with rain!" She then hit her head on a coin block. "What the…?"

Much to Meloetta's horror, she was trapped in a maze of invisible coin blocks. Meloetta screamed in rage and agony as she tried breaking free, but was ever so unfortunate as she was forced to hit every single invisible coin block. And to make matters worse, the fire types were combining each others' attacks, using them to reach Meloetta easier, with Sigilyph flying towards the trapped Meloetta, Delcatty riding on his back somehow.


	75. Chapter 75

"Coin blocks! Why did it have to be invisible coin blocks?" Aria Meloetta exclaimed in annoyance as she continued hitting them.

Sigilyph and Delcatty reached the top, with Delcatty using Thunder Wave on Meloetta, paralyzing her. Sigilyph then began using Psychic, taking control of Meloetta's body. Meloetta tried fighting back by using her own Psychic, but Sigilyph's Psychic was far stronger, being able to pull her towards him.

"Damn! How are you stronger than me?" Meloetta exclaimed in horror as she placed her paddle shaped hands over her mouth.

The Sigilyph rolled his eyes as he knocked Meloetta out cold with a powerful Air Slash, shaking his head. "Oh, it's simple once you master the art of using your attacks." He turned to Delcatty. "Well, looks like we get to have more fun, after all."

Delcatty giggled evilly as they headed back to the volcano, with the fire types following, cheering as they got back their prize. Poor Meloetta, it just wasn't going her way recently.


	76. Chapter 76

"Well, you nasty little girl, you caused quite a bit of trouble back there." The Sigilyph stated as he narrowed his eye, shaking his head. "You shouldn't have run off like that."

Delcatty sinisterly giggled as she nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. And now that we have you trapped, you're in big trouble..."

Aria Meloetta groaned, being back in the very volcano she escaped, only she was floating in the air, by the will of Sigilyph's blue psychic power, which was able to overide Meloetta's own psychic abilities. The three Pokemon were underneath the magma hardened base of the active volcano, being able to see all the red hot lava dripping from the top into a large batter of magma below.

"Now then, since we know you have a love for icing..." Sigilyph spoke again as he used his psychic to summoning a large wave of the goopy red magma, "Have some of the fiery kind!"

Meloetta screamed as she was scorched by the hot lava, her delicate skin burning instantly as she was unable to cool herself off. Delcatty laughed evilly as Sigilyph summoned another wave of lava, hitting Meloetta even harder than before.


	77. Chapter 77

Aria Meloetta gasped, nearly being out of breath as all the lava splashing has severely injured her, to the point of nearly killing her. Sigilyph stopped using his psychic to summon the lava, as he allowed Meloetta to have a breather, with Delcatty evilly laughing.

"...So, how about letting me go?" Meloetta wheezed, unable to stay conscious any longer.

Delcatty stopped laughing as she glared angrily at Meloetta. "You really think we're that stupid?" She retorted.

Meloetta sheepishly smiled. "Y-Yes...?"

Sigilyph and Delcatty looked at each other, then back at Meloetta.

"Well, we could kill you right here, right now." Sigilyph commented as he flapped his wings, shaking his head. "But, I can think of more, creative ways to torture you."

Meloetta gulped, unsure of what Sigilyph meant. "Oh... how will you torture me...?"

The Sigilyph chuckled as he narrowed his eyes. "Oh, we have ways, don't worry." He then closed his eyes, going into Meloetta's thoughts as he opened his eyes. "So, you're still craving for some icing, huh?"

Meloetta slowly nodded her head. "Yes, and actual icing, on that account..." She muttered in response.

Sigilyph suddenly used his psychic to create icing right out of the magma, sealing them in the typical cartons. Meloetta gasped as she witnessed the cartons floating before her, all of them mercifully taunting her as Sigilyph continued holding them.

"Well, Delcatty, you want to have some sweet, nutritious icing?" Sigilyph asked as he opened up the carton containing Vanilla Icing, Meloetta's favorite.

Delcatty nodded her head as she gleefully giggled. "You bet! I can't wait to rub some all over my smooth, precious body..." She turned to Meloetta, smirking deviously as she snatched the carton from Sigilyph, placing her right paw inside as she held the icing with her left paw, sucking on the sweet vanilla flavored frosting. Meloetta screamed in agony as she was forced to watch, not being able to do anything about it.


	78. Chapter 78

"Stop!" Aria Meloetta pleaded as she cried loudly, shaking her head frantically as she tried fighting back against Sigilyph's psychic. "You can't do this! It's torture!"

Delcatty giggled as she swallowed the vanilla icing, licking her lips. "That's the entire idea, stupid! Nothing is more satisfying than seeing something you love taken away from you!" She then continued to suck up the vanilla icing, with Meloetta crying loudly.

Sigilpy didn't say anything, although it's clear that he, too, was enjoying the torture, as he made his powerful psychic grip on Meloetta tighter, causing Meloetta to stop attempting to fight back as she squirmed about. Things seemed hopeless for poor Meloetta.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Keldeo asked a traveling Abomasnow, being in the middle of a snowy field.<p>

The Abomasnow nodded as he pointed northward towards the west. "That's right. I don't know how she got there, but I definitely saw her there in the mountains."

Keldeo lowered his head as he was determined. "Right. Let's go and get her back..." He then turned around, shocked to not see Wooper there. "Eh? Wooper? Where are ya?"

Wooper was playing on the Abomasnow, giggling with glee as Keldeo sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.


	79. Chapter 79

Aria Meloetta groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, looking around to see where she was. She then noticed that she was in a tight cage, holding onto the black bars with her paddle shaped hands as Sigilyph and Delcatty walked up to her.

"Enjoy your nap, princess?" Delcatty remarked as she sneered.

Meloetta growled in annoyance as she tugged the bars, trying to break them. "Why did you lock me up, you nasty duo? Haven't you tortured me enough?"

"No, we have not." Sigilyph pinpointed as he flapped his yellowish wings, "Besides, it's more fun to break you even further than to either kill you or let you go."

"...Which is exactly why we have you trapped in this cage!" Delcatty added as she gleefully laughed.

Meloetta folded her arms together in annoyance as she murmured. "Oh, what do you have in store for me that I haven't experienced?" She asked.

Sigilyph chuckled as he continued flapping his wings. "Oh, you will see." He and Delcatty then left, leaving Meloetta to be alone in the cage.


	80. Chapter 80

Aria Meloetta sighed in annoyance as she folded her arms together, having been stuck in the yellow bamboo cage for a few days. She shook her head. "This is ridiculous... they said they were going to torture me." She then placed both of her paddle shaped hands on her face. "Unless making me completely bored is my torture."

Suddenly, Delcatty waltzed back into the volcanic room, smirking as she looked up at Meloetta. "Well, it seems you're still up, I see."

Meloetta shook the cage as she growled, red hot flames in her eyes. "You let me out right now, or I'm going to make you regret you ever existed!"

Delcatty scoffed as she stuck out her tongue at Meloetta. "Oh cute, you're trying to be frightening." She tilted her head up as she closed her eyes. "Well tough. Suddenly going from frightened to threatening doesn't make you anymore scarier."

"Oh, it doesn't, huh?" Meloetta mumbled as she closed her eyes, using her green psychic power to pull out a carton of peanut butter, opening the lid as she then used her psychic to completely cover the Delcatty in peanut butter.

"What the hell!?" Delcatty exclaimed as she was completely covered in peanut butter, unable to move as Meloetta then used Psychic to break apart the cage, floating up to the frozen Delcatty as she giggled.

"I hope you like peanut butter as much as I like icing!" Meloetta commented as she gasped, feeling a rumble in her stomach as she placed her right hand over it. "And speaking of which, I'm famished! Vanilla icing sure sounds good right now!"

Delcatty screamed in rage as she tried moving but failed, with Meloetta floating out of the room, locking the door behind her as Delcatty called for help.


	81. Chapter 81

Aria Meloetta flew through the active volcano as the various dwelling fire types all spotted her exiting, firing their fire type attacks at her. Luckily for Meloetta, she was able to dodge them with ease as she fired back several green blasts of Psychic, also singing to put the raging fire types to sleep. Seeing all of them fall to her sleepy tunes, Meloetta giggled as she approached the mouth of the volcano.

"Almost there..." Meloetta muttered to herself as she felt the fresh feel of freedom approaching.

Suddenly, Meloetta got blasted by a powerful Air Slash from the Sigiylph, who flew directly in front of Meloetta. Meloetta held her right arm in pain as the Sigilyph flapped his ancient yellow wings with might.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave, Meloetta." Sigilyph stated as he then used his psychic to take over Meloetta's body.

Meloetta screamed in agony as she tried fighting back, but her psychic abilities were much weaker than Sigilyph's, leading her to give up again. "No... not when I'm so close..." Meloetta muttered as she closed her eyes, getting an idea as she began to sing.

Sigilyph looked at Meloetta oddly as he continued flapping. "What good is singing going to do to you...?" He trailed off as he closed his eyes, collapsing as he slowed down, releasing Meloetta from his powerful grip as he fell into the magma with a big splash.

Meloetta gasped as she placed her black, paddle shaped hands on her face, gleefully giggling as she shook her head in amazement. "I can't believe it! It actually worked!" She took one last glance down as she exited the volcano, leaving as quick as possible as she headed towards the northern direction. "Freedom! Freedom at long last!"


	82. Chapter 82

Sigilyph growled as he shook his head, looking up at the pure red sky. "Damn it... that stupid loli psychic Pokemon got away. Damn it all..."

Delcatty walked up to Sigilyph, shaking her head. "I apologize. I didn't do enough to keep her held back."

Sigilyph turned to Delcatty, comforting her. "It's not your fault. We just underestimated this Pokemon a bit too much." His eyes then had an angry glare in them. "But don't worry... we will get her... mark my words."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, far away from the volcanic lands, Aria Meloetta was high in the sky, being close to outer space as she looked down, to see the entire green and blue colored planet below here, seeing the white clouds circling the planet as she held her black colored, paddle shaped hands close to her.<p>

"My gosh... everything looks so pretty!" Meloetta exclaimed as tears of joys formed in her eyes, taking in the view of this planet with stride. "It's so beautiful, I think I'm gonna take out a carton of vanilla icing and pleasure myself while looking at the planet!"

She then reached behind her back and pulled out a carton of vanilla icing literally from behind her, tossing the red lid off as it drifted off into deep space. Placing her right hand in, Meloetta first ate some of the icing, then she proceeded to rub the rest of it on her vagina as she moaned in pleasure, her eyes lowered as she still looked at the giant planet, being overjoyed as she felt pleasured and awestruck at the same time.


	83. Chapter 83

As the fiesty young Aria Meloetta was enjoying herself in space, Arceus suddenly appeared in front of her, having witnessed all that occurred in the past few days.

"Aria Meloetta, you have a lot of explaining to do." Arceus bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the entire universe, causing the sound barrier to shatter.

Meloetta screamed as she dropped her carton of vanilla icing, causing it to fall down to the planet as she placed both of her paddle shaped hands on her face. "Wah! Arceus, how did you know of my whereabouts?"

Arceus narrowed his eyes as he stared blankly at Meloetta. "I'm the creator of the universe, of course I know where you are." He sighed as he shook his head, closing his eyes. "I don't have time for this. Just go back to the home and learn to be a good girl. Keldeo is busting his back looking for you."

"Keldeo is looking? For me?" Meloetta gasped as her eyes started shaking, tears of joy forming. "I never knew... he cared..." She began crying tears of joy as she was unable to control herself.

Arceus sighed in annoyance again as he teleported Meloetta back to the planet, sending her right back to her home, looking down at the planet from Meloetta's former spot in space.


	84. Chapter 84

Aria Meloetta was back in her little home in the random grassy meadows, with Arceus being right next to her. Meloetta blinked, sitting on the smooth, green grass as she looked up at Arceus.

"So, I'm back at where this whole mess started..." Meloetta mumbled as she blinked in astonishment. "Gosh darn..."

Arceus nodded his head as he looked down at Meloetta. "That's right. I'm honestly shocked that this continued for as long as it did. Perhaps it's because this story continues to get new readers every day."

"...This is a story?" Meloetta asked as she was confused, folding her arms together. "But I thought the events that occurred to me were real!"

"Well, not exactly." Arceus tried to explain as he shook his head, "Granted, the success of this fanfic led you to being associated with icing for better or worse..."

Meloetta's stomach grumbled loudly, with Meloetta gasping as she placed both of her paddle shaped hands on her rumbling belly.

"Oh, that reminds me! I haven't had any icing for days!" Meloetta exclaimed as she dashed right into the kitchen, to pull out some vanilla icing.

Arceus sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Even after all that, she's still eager to eat nothing but icing..." He headed towards the house, hearing Meloetta burping loudly and gulping down icing simultaneously as he continued talking to himself. "It must be that new distro that convinced the author to write more of this dreck..."


	85. Chapter 85

Aria Meloetta finished eating all the cartons of different flavored icing inside her house, burping loudly as she rubbed her mouth, patting her slightly pudgy stomach with her right paddle shaped hands. Arceus was in the attic, cleaning out the attic as Meloetta called out for him.

"Hey Arceus! I ran out of icing!" Meloetta exclaimed, her hands by her face. "I need more icing! I can't go on without it, or my poor little tummy will grumble!"

Arceus hummed to himself as he tuned Meloetta out of his head, focusing on cleaning as he sensed that Meloetta would get herself into more trouble as usual.

Meloetta shrugged as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Well, if Arceus kun won't answer me, then I guess I'll go out and get myself some icing by myself." She then closed her eyes as she whirled her paddle shaped hands about, forming a blue warp portal in the living room as she went through it, going through the warp at hyper speed as it disappeared out of the living room.

Arceus sighed as he shook his head, muttering to himself as he finished up cleaning, "Why do I always put up with that icing loving brat...?"


	86. Chapter 86

Aria Meloetta suddenly showed up in Seaside Hill, going on yet another new adventure to have as much icing as possible. Hoping she would find icing nearby, Meloetta closed her eyes as she began to glow bright green, using her psychic powers to scan the area.

"Vanilla, buttercream, chocolate..." Meloetta mumbled as she moved her paddle shaped hands in an odd matter. "Oh, show your sweet, innocent, smooth selves to little old me..." She then clapped her hands as she opened her eyes, feeling a strong presence of icing towards the western direction. "Oh golly, I think I sensed it!" She began flying towards the west as she merrily hummed, her stomach growling with anxiety as it hungered for icing.

A pair of Vanilluxe floated by the beach, watching Meloetta fly past them as she was licking her lips. The two Vanilluxe looked at each other oddly.

"What's her problem?" The first Vanilluxe commented in a high pitched male tone with the other shrugging.

Meloetta giggled as a bright flare appeared in her eyes, sparking her enthusiasm. "Ready or not, icing, get ready for my succulent stomach and vagina!"


	87. Chapter 87

Aria Meloetta was in Seaside Hill, flying towards the western direction as she sensed a strong presence of icing. She flew over Lilligant's Lemonade Stand, not bothering to go say hi to Lilligant, who noticed Meloetta flying over her lemonade stand.

"Hey! That's Meloetta!" Lilligant explained as she spilled the lemonade that she was giving to Silver The Hedghog, waving her right leafy arm at Meloetta. "Hey Mel! It's me!"

Whimsicott sighed as she cleaned of the wooden counter, shaking her head. "Lilligant, you need to pay more attention..."

Silver sighed in annoyance as he folded his lanky, silver colored arms, a large line of Gen 5 Pokemon behind him. "Well, looks like I have to wait a bit more for the lemonade..." He sighed as he narrowed his eyes, shaking his head.

Meloetta passed over Relicanth's Soggy Pretzel stand, with Relicanth looking up to see Meloetta flying by as he was selling a pretzel to an old Lumineon couple.

"What is that young lass going on about...?" Relicanth asked himself as he turned back to the Lumineon couple, giving them their soggy pretzels.

Meloetta then completely hovered over Waluigi's Taco Stand, with Waluigi being pestered by Princess Daisy farting and Toadette burping their butts off.

Waluigi sighed as he glanced up to see Meloetta go over his taco stand, Daisy farting in his face while wearing her sports outfit to the left as Toadette belched loudly in his face to the right. He folded his arms as he rested his chin on top, closing his eyes. "What did I do to deserve this...?" He muttered to himself in annoyance.

Meloetta continued flying, her stomach rumbling as she licked her lips, sensing more of the icing. "Mmm, I'm getting closer...!" She exclaimed gleefully as she went faster, going as fast as possible as she passed over the Whale Lagoon, Lost Palace, Ocean Ruins, Ocean View, and Seaside Square race courses, with Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha exploring the northern parts of Seaside Hill as they looked over one of the tallest peaks. The two big bosses spotted Meloetta zipping right by them.

"Wasn't that the one with the icing fetish?" Dry Bowser asked as he rubbed his chin with his right skeletal hand.

Petey mumbled as he nodded his head, telling Dry Bowser so as they continued on their own quest, leaving Meloetta to her conquest for icing.


	88. Chapter 88

Aria Meloetta was in Seaside Hill, flying towards the western direction as she sensed a strong presence of icing. She continued looking for any icing as she spotted various different Gen 5 Pokemon making their homes in Seaside Hill's many islands, particularly the recognizable whale shaped island, where she could see plenty of Patrat, Watchog, Lillipup, Herdier, Stoutland, Purrlion, Liepard, Pansage, Simisage, Pansear, Simisear, Panpour, Simisour, Munna, Musharna, Pidove, Tranquill, Unfezant, Blitzle, Zebstrika, Roggenrola, Boldore, Gigalith, Drilbur, Excadrill, Audino, Timburr, Gurdurr, Conkeldurr, Tympole, Palpitoad, Seismitoad, Throh, Sawk, Sewaddle, Swadloon, Leavanny, Venipede, Whirlipede, Scolipede, Cottonee, Petilil, Basculin, Sandile, Krokorok, Krookodile, Darumaka, Darmanitan, Scraggy, Scrafty, Tirtouga, Carracosta, Archen, Archeops, Zorua, Zoroark, Minccino, Cinccino, Ducklett, and Swanna all scattered throughout the tropical land, air, and sea.

"Golly! There are a lot of Pokemon here!" Meloetta exclaimed as she flew alongside the plenty of Pidove, Tranquill, Unfezant, Archeops, Wingull, Pelipper, and Swanna high in the clear blue sky, going through the white puffy clouds as she performed a barrel roll in the air, giggling gleefully. "Ahh! This feels oh so fun, flying with all these different Pokemon and going through cute, puffy clouds of joy! But I hope I can find yummy icing soon!"

After leaving all of the main, giant islands of Seaside Hill behind, Meloetta came to the final speck of tropical land that was part of Seaside Hill, surrounded all by the gigantic red and white colored temples of the oceanic Ocean Palace. Landing on the speck of land, Meloetta rested on top of the lone palm tree that had green coconuts growing under it, placing her black, paddle shaped hands on her white face as she looked up at the sky, sighing as she wondered where could she sense the strong presence of icing from, her stomach grumbling as she felt the urge to pleasure herself.


	89. Chapter 89

Aria Meloetta watched the seas, seeing several Lapras swimming past the Ocean Palace as Meloetta sighed, still wondering where the presence of icing originated from as she could hear her stomach grumbles get louder.

"Golly, am I sure hungry." Meloetta pinpointed as she placed her right, paddle shaped hand on her face. "I sure could go for some of the sweet stuff now..."

As Meloetta kept thinking to herself, she suddenly got sucked into a random yellow warp portal, with Meloetta screaming as she was sucked inside. Meloetta continued screaming as she tumbled down the completely yellow colored warp portal, being confused as she noticed several cartons of different flavors of icing, with vanilla icing splashing in her face as she exited the warp portal, landing on the highest branch in the entire Click Clock Wood, being in the Spring version. Meloetta shook her head as she opened her eyes, looking down and gasping as she screamed with fright, holding her legs together as she trembled.

"Oh, where am I?" Meloetta gulped as she looked up at the bright sky above her, which was lightly gray as it started to pour rain on the entire forest. "Sweet Arceus, all I asked for was some icing for my rumbling tummy, not this!"


	90. Chapter 90

Aria Meloetta was floating around the giant brown tree in the Click Clock Wood, quite confused as she wondered where to go.

"Gosh, this place is totally new to me!" Meloetta exclaimed as she placed her right paddle shaped hand on her face, glancing left and right. "Oh goodness me... I wish I knew where the exit was..."

She then stopped as she noticed a hole in the entrance garden that led out of the level. Giggling with glee, Meloetta swooped down, going as fast as she could as she went through the dark tunnel.

"I hope I can find icing out here!" Meloetta exclaimed as she giggled gleefully.

* * *

><p>Fred Rechid murmured as he was standing in the summer section of the Click Clock Wood's hub world, murmuring to himself as he rubbed his face with his right brown flipper. "Hmm... where do I go now...?"<p>

Just then, he turned around, to see Amy Rose, Shadow The Hedgehog, and Silver The Hedgehog leaving the summer section of Click Clock Wood, recognizing them. "Hey, aren't those the humanoid hedgehogs I bumped into earlier?"

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed as she farted loudly, pointing at Fred. "Aren't you that brown fish from Spongebob who always hurt his leg?"

Fred sighed as he nodded his head, folding his flippers together. "Unfortunately, yes I am." He confirmed, frowning.

"And don't you have a disturbing fetish for revved up fryers?" Silver asked as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Shadow glanced at Silver as he folded his arms together. "How do you know about that?"

Silver glanced back at Shadow as he shook his head. "Everyone knows about the act of revving up fryers, Shadow."

As if things couldn't get any kookier, Aria Meloetta appeared out of the spring version of the Click Clock Wood, gasping to see Amy, Shadow, Silver, and Fred all standing by summer. She floated by them, in shock as she placed her black, paddle shaped hands on her white face. "Oh my gosh... aren't you guys and gal from _Amy Rose's Big Butt Farting_ and _Rev Up Those Fryers_?"

Shadow nodded his head as he turned to face Meloetta. "Yes, and I take it that you come from _Meloetta's Icing Fetish_." He pinpointed, smirking.

"How did you know?" Meloetta gasped as her stomach grumbled, wanting icing inside it.

Amy let out another deep pitched poot as she rubbed her left arm with her right hand. "To be fair, everyone has heard about your icing fetish."

Meloetta gasped as she blinked in shock, floating up closer to the group. "Even Nintendo and GAMEFREAK?"

Looking at each other and nodding, the three humanoid hedgehogs turned back to Meloetta. "Yes." They all said in unison.

Amy Rose, Shadow The Hedgehog, Silver The Hedgehog, Fred Rechid The Fish, and Aria Meloetta all continued sharing their awkward moment as they all turned around, facing the stump in the middle as Dry Bowser, Gruntilda Winkybunion, and Toadette all appeared on top of it, with Gruntilda in her original, green fleshy self.

"These turns of events are quite odd picks!" Gruntilda rhymed as she shook her right hand. "To have all these stupid crossovers from different fanfics!"

Toadette gasped as she placed her hands over her mouth. "Yeah, and from the looks of it, they all look like they come from this author's most famous works!"

Dry Bowser sighed as he placed his right skeletal hand on his skeletal head, grumbling as he closed his eyes. "Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus... what am I going to do with you..."


	91. Chapter 91

Aria Meloetta headed back into the Spring section of the Click Clock Wood, having garnered new knowledge of the place thanks to the weird characters that crossed over from other fanfics. Meloetta had her paddled shaped hands behind her back as she could hear her stomach grumble, feeling a slight pain as she was getting less anxious for arousal and more hungry.

"I really could go for some deliciously sweet vanilla icing now…" Meloetta mumbled to herself as she looked at her growling stomach, sighing, "Or rather, any icing at all in general."

As Aria Meloetta continued searching for icing, the robin hood based Grumblin' Hood enemy decided to take on his role, as he literally took out a bow and arrow out of nowhere, firing it at Meloetta, which hit her in the butt. Meloetta screamed in pain as she placed her hands on her butt, getting pinned again by another arrow, with the Grumblin Hood laughing it up. The snarebear simply watched, not doing a thing about it.


	92. Chapter 92

Aria Meloetta screamed as she tried taking the arrows out of her butt, letting out tuba farts in response as she plucked them out in pain. She started crying as she could feel the blood trickling out of her white butt cheeks, the sting from the arrows still being felt as she floated higher up the forested area.

"Ouch... my poor tushie had those nasty arrows in them..." Meloetta complained as she placed her paddle shaped hands over her mouth. "Why is everything here so nasty...?"

As she continued her search for any icing at all, she noticed construction on an empty cabin high above the ground was being constructed, which lured her towards it. Much to her disappointment, there was no trace of icing to be found, leaving her to pout.


	93. Chapter 93

As Aria Meloetta continued her search for icing, the various orange colored snarebear plants watched her float around the giant brown tree several times, getting a bit annoyed as they stated snapping themselves in response. Meloetta looked down at the snareplants, murmuring to herself if there was any icing in them.

"They do look like they might be containing something..." Meloetta commented on as she was by the construction site again, blasting a shot of Psychic at the snarebear on the branch, killing it successfully. Meloetta floated right up to the separated remains, once again being let down as there was no icing contained inside.

"Ooh! I just hate it, hate it!" Meloetta exclaimed as she angrily shook her arms, feeling her stomach grumble. "I just want some yummy icing in my tummy, and now I can't even have that satisfaction! Why do I always get pinned with this shit!?"

Nabnut The Squirrel peeked outside of his house within the giant tree, hearing Meloetta curse as he looked around, wondering what that loud, obnoxious noise was. He then headed towards the east, gasping as he found the source of the harsh language coming from Meloetta, not suspecting such a cute figure to have a potty mouth. 


	94. Chapter 94

Aria Meloetta left the snarebear behind as she floated higher in the forested Spring area of the Click Clock Wood, still feeling doubtful after letting out a loud of hot air. She then stopped as she noticed the highest point in the entire area, heading towards the branch as she spotted another snarebear on it.

"Oh poo, not another one of you!" Meloetta pouted as she folded her arms together, shaking her head as she pouted. "I don't like you naughty orange creatures, not one bit!" She then turned around, facing the tree as she placed her right paddle shaped hand on her face. "Although... I wonder if the tree itself has icing..."

She fired several blasts of Shadow Ball as she then used Psychic on the tree, breaking through the thick bark as she looked in, her jaw dropping in awe at the sweet, succulent vanilla icing dripping inside the tree. Gleefully giggling, Meloetta swooped right in, literally swimming in the icing as she laughed, having never felt better in her entire life as the long prolonged wait for icing was worth it, allowing icing to flow all over her body as she stuffed some into her mouth, not having a care for anything else.


	95. Chapter 95

Aria Meloetta continued eating up all the icing inside the tree as she was in sweet heaven, swimming about as she revealed her vagina to the icing, letting it smoothly settle in as she cooed with glee, her body shivering with delight as she swam about. Suddenly, a weird toilet flushing sound was heard, and all the icing was going down the tree, with Meloetta gasping as she opened her eyes, noticing.

"Oh no... _no_!" Meloetta exclaimed in horror as she placed her paddle shaped hands on her face, shaking her head in disbelief. "**No**! All my sweet, succulent icing! It's not fair! **_No_**!"

As Meloetta continued panicking and prayed that the icing wouldn't disappear, it began sinking faster, with Meloetta screaming frightfully as she sunk with all the icing, spiraling down into a strange purplish warp portal as she disappeared, all the icing included.


	96. Chapter 96

Aria Meloetta groaned as she opened her eyes, to see that she was in a dark, enclosed area. As she tried moving about, she hit her head on the apparent ceiling, groaning as she rubbed her head with both of her paddle shaped hands.

"Ow... where am I?" Meloetta asked as she couldn't see anything in the pitch black. "Hello... is anyone there? Hello?"

A witch's cackle was heard as Meloetta began trembling, whimpering as she didn't know what to do.

"A young green haired girl is who I see," The voice stated as she continued cackling, "With a fine big butt to be kicked by me!"


	97. Chapter 97

Aria Meloetta continued trembling as the figure revealed herself, a large, warty green witch in black clothing and with a purple scarf and a large, pointy black hat. Meloetta whimpered as she was frightened.

"W-who are you...?" Meloetta asked as she gulped, her eyes widening.

The witch cackled as she had her right hand up by her mouth. "Gruntilda's the name, torturing young girls like you is my game!" She then wrapped her right arm around Meloetta, eying her specifically. "I call tell you and I are going to have fun times, all while I make these stupid rhymes!"

Meloetta felt something wet, somewhat blushing in embarrassment as she kept on trembling. "I think I just wet myself..." She admitted, which only caused Gruntilda to laugh harder as the wicked witch snapped her fingers, both her and Meloetta disappearing in an instant.

Meanwhile with Keldeo, he was not having any luck finding Meloetta, wandering about in Seaside Hill as he called her out. His Wooper partner has mysteriously took off, leaving Keldeo to search for Meloetta by himself.

"Meloetta!" Keldeo called out as he raised his front right leg, sighing as he shook his head, his eyes closed. "Damn it, what could she be up to this time...?"


	98. Chapter 98

Aria Meloetta woke up, groaning weakly as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, feeling much hotter as she tried to move, but with no avail. Gasping, Meloetta looked down as she pouted.

"Ooh, gosh darn it!" Meloetta groaned as she shook her head. "I'm stuck and I'm hot, and neither are the good kind! Where am I?"

Gruntilda Winkybunion reappeared, riding on her broomstick as she laughed. "Careful, young girl, try not to be a bummer! Or you'll end up melting up here during Summer!"

"Summer…" Meloetta gawked as she gasped, looking around again to see that everything was yellow, and that the sky was bright, clear blue, with the sun shining harshly down on the forested area. It was then and there that she realized that she was in the summer section of the Click Clock Wood.

Worse yet was that Meloetta became famished again, as she felt her stomach grumble for food. Gruntilda only cackled, having too much fun torturing Meloetta to think of anything else to do with her infinite spare time.


	99. Chapter 99

"Ooh, where is that stupid girl?" Keldeo grumbled as he was in the hub of the Click Clock Wood, getting closer to Meloetta's trails as he looked about for her, shaking his head. "This is really starting to sharpen my horn."

He then bumped into another Keldeo, who had a Purrlion with him. Both of the Keldeos gasped as they stared at each other, not knowing whether they were the real one or not.

"Oh boy, things are about to get confusing," Purrlion groaned as she shook her head.

* * *

><p>Back in the summer section of the Click Clock Wood, Aria Meloetta was tied up to the giant yellow tree, high above the rest of the forested area as Gruntilda Winkybunion continued to have fun with her.<p>

"So, I see that your hunger pains are enough to make you quiver," Gruntilda rhymed as she moved her right hand about. "Too bad you don't have nice icing in you to make you shiver."

Meloetta groaned as she had her eyes lowered. "Please... let me go... I just want some icing in my tummy..."

"Hmm, sounds like a plea," Gruntilda instigated as she rubbed her chin, "But the answer's no. This is too much fun for me!"

Meloetta cried as Gruntilda laughed, the wicked witch not getting enough of Meloetta's depression.


	100. Chapter 100

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I apologize for taking so long, but this marks the 100th chapter for _Meloetta's Icing Fetish, Rev Up Those Fryers, _and_ Amy Rose's Big Butt Farting_. I had to do something monumental for them all. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Fred Rechid, Amy Rose, and Aria Meloetta all were sitting across each other in the hub section of the Click Clock Wood, the three characters being right at the stump as they all sighed, looking at each other. Meloetta's stomach growled loudly as she pulled out a white carton of vanilla icing, with Amy Rose farting loudly in her tight blue jeans as Fred was rubbing his grayish revved up fryer with his right flipper.<p>

"So, how did your adventure here in the Click Clock Wood go?" Fred asked as he looked at Amy and Meloetta.

Amy sighed as she shook her head, her arms wrapped around the back of her head. "Oh, I still haven't gotten these stupid pants off of me, and my poots are getting stinker by the moment!" She began sniffling as she let out another deep pitched poot that puffed up the back of her jeans. "And I baked more brownies than an actual oven!"

Fred and Meloetta exchanged grossed out glances with each other as they glanced awkwardly back at Amy, who closed her eyes as she sighed.

"Well, that's kind of sad and all," Meloetta pinpointed as she placed her right paddle shaped hand into the carton of icing, scooping up smooth cold icing as she ate it, gleefully gobbling it down. "But at least I got yummy icing to soothe me!"

Fred rubbed his chin with his left flipper as he glanced back at Meloetta. "Don't you have a total obsession with icing?"

"That I do, yes!" Meloetta exclaimed as she nodded her head at Fred. "And I can tell you how I got here, too!"

"And here we go." Amy sighed as she shook her head, with Meloetta explaining her flashback.

* * *

><p>Aria Meloetta was still being tortured by Gruntilda Winkybunion in the Click Clock Wood's summer section, as Meloetta seemed to have given up hope while Gruntilda kept letting out annoying rhymes, when suddenly the intense heat of the summer was cooled down, with it beginning to snow as the clear blue sky was replaced by somewhat cloudy clouds. Meloetta and Gruntilda looked up, both surprised to see the snow as they heard a loud screech.<p>

"My poor pointy ears, they pop!" Gruntilda exclaimed as he covered them with both of her green warty hands, "Who is responsible for making me stop?"

Kyurem suddenly revealed himself, standing on the giant wooden platform jetted over the yellow entrance garden as he glared up at Meloetta and Gruntilda. Meloetta was happy to see him, but Kyurem was understandably annoyed.

"Oh Kyurem, you came to save me!" Meloetta exclaimed as she continued to struggle to move.

Kyurem hissed as he shook his head. "Zip it, icing freak! I'm here to severely freeze you to death for stealing all of my icing!"

"This is interesting to say the least," Gruntilda commented as she rubbed her pointy chin with her right hand, "This should rock, from the west to the east!"

Kyurem roared as he fired an ice beam at Meloetta, freezing her as he them jumped into the air, ramming his head into her, breaking the ice as Meloetta fell towards the ground. Falling flat on the ground, Meloetta groaned as she shook her head, with Kyurem firing several more icicle beams at her as Meloetta got up, floating out of the summer section of the Click Clock Wood as Kyurem gave chase.

Meloetta screamed as she flew up and down and all around, trying her best to avoid being blasted by Kyurem as they headed into autumn. As Meloetta floated around the giant red colored tree, Kyurem's presence made the entire area colder, causing it to snow along with the falling autumn leaves as the two legendary Pokemon flew higher and higher around the giant tree, with them reaching the top as Kyurem rammed into the tree, narrowly missing Meloetta as she headed back down, going towards the giant flower in Gobi's garden. Gobi The Camel gawked as he watched Meloetta fly past him, with Kyurem breaking the Zubba's nest as the duo exited the autumn section of the Click Clock Wood, heading directly into winter as it began slowly snowing in the entire hub world.

"Kyurem, I seriously did not mean to upset you!" Meloetta exclaimed as she continued dodging Kyurem's icicle blasts, with Kyurem determined to kill Meloetta as they once again circled around the giant, now blue colored tree in Click Clock Wood's winter zone.

* * *

><p>"So, that's how you came back here?" Fred gawked as he blinked, eating a Krabby Patty he just prepared on his revved up fryer.<p>

Meloetta smiled as she nodded her head, still gobbling her sweet icing. "Yeah! That mean warty witch Gruntilda sure gave me a scare, but luckily Kyurem came and helped me!" She frowned as she shook her head. "Granted, he wanted to freeze me permanently for eternity after what I did to his stash of icing, but what can a girl like me do?"

"That's kind of an odd predicament." Amy commented as she moved to the right, her right butt cheek tilted upwards as she let out a deep pitch poot, sighing of relief.

Fred ignored the rancid smell of Amy's fart as he cleared his throat. "Well, I can explain my plight, now that I'm in the mood for it."

"Sounds exciting!" Meloetta gleefully exclaimed as her eyes widened, "But can I have a bite of that burger? It looks yummy!"

Amy shook her head at Meloetta. "Oh, let him tell his fishy tale first!" She stated back as she moved her hands about, with Fred finishing up his Krabby Patty as he began explaining his own plight.

* * *

><p>Fred Rechid and Nat Patterson both woke up slowly as they groaned, being able to breathe normally again as they were in the pond. Gnawty looked at them, his stubby arms crossed as he shook his head.<p>

"You two just don't seem to catch a break, huh?" Gnawty remarked, being able to see everything that happened to the two humanoid fish.

_Read **Rev Up Those Fryers** To Find Out More Of Fred Rechid's Story._

* * *

><p>Amy frowned as she shook her head, her arms folded together as she looked at Fred. "Ooh… poor Nat. I honestly feel bad now."<p>

Fred sighed as he had his flippers on the green grass, tilting back. "Yeah. I tried my best, but I couldn't stand up to the rest. I had to go on without him." He admitted as he frowned.

"But hey, you actually tried!" Meloetta exclaimed as she moved her paddle shaped hands about, trying to make Fred feel better.

Fred smiled as he glanced at Meloetta. "Oh thanks, Ms. Meloetta. You made my day feel better."

"Well, if it's any consolation…" Amy stated as she sighed, her hands on her hips as she tooted again, feeling her butt get warmer. "Neither of you had it as bad as me."

"Oh joy, I can't wait to hear about this!" Meloetta gleefully giggled as she clapped her paddle shaped hands together, with Fred turning to Amy with a look of concern as Amy retraced her own tale of misery and woe.

* * *

><p>"So, where do we go from here?" Silver The Hedgehog asked as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.<p>

Shadow The Hedgehog rolled his eyes as he typically folded his arms together, facing Silver and Amy Rose. "Where do you think, pothead? To the top of this tree to see if there's anything suspicious. Or rather, to help out Gassy Rosie here."

_Read **Amy Rose's Big Butt Farting** To Find Out More Of Amy Rose's Story._

* * *

><p>"And that's how I got here." Amy commented as she had her hands folded together, pooting again.<p>

Fred blinked in shock as he stared at Amy. "Wow… that does make me feel not as bad for myself. I feel for you, Amy."

Amy smiled as she nodded her head. "I'm glad that I actually made someone feel good. It really does make me not feel as depressed." She commented.

"Depressed, suppressed!" Meloetta exclaimed as she waved her icing covered right hand, winking at Amy. "You shouldn't mope on the past! Just cut loose and embrace the future!

Amy was about to respond as she abruptly farted louder than usual, blushing in embarrassment as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head with her right hand, with Fred and Meloetta glancing at each other.

"You really should consider what you say." Fred stated as he wagged his right index finger at Meloetta.

Meloetta meekly shrugged as she swallowed the icing on her right hand. "Well, excuse me, Mr. Rev Up Those Fryers! Like I was supposed to know any better!"

Several awkward seconds passed as Fred, Amy, and Meloetta all glanced at each other, not knowing of what to make of the situation.

"Well, all of us here together sort of make the mood better, don't cha think?" Meloetta asked as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head.

Amy nodded in response as she had her hands folded together on her lap. "Yeah… I feel more positive now that I shared my problems with you two. I don't feel as bad."

"How about a group huh, to spread the love around?" Fred suggested as he smiled.

Several awkward seconds of pure silence passed. Fred Rechid, Amy Rose, and Aria Meloetta all looked at each other as it got a bit chillier in the Click Clock Wood's hub, with the trio giving each other comforting looks as they grouped around the front of the stump facing the spring section, hugging each other tightly, all of them sobbing joyfully as they felt much more at home, with Meloetta rubbing icing on her stomach while Amy farted, with Fred crying happily the most as his fryer got revved up, all of the other enemies in the hub giving each other odd glances as they watched in shock at how much the trio bonded.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy 100th chapter!<strong> Now dramatically read all of this story, please.

_I'm serious. **Serious as suicide.**_


	101. Chapter 101

Aria Meloetta ventured into the autumn section of the Click Clock Wood once again, wondering if the mean wicked old witch Gruntilda would come back again. She was shocked but thankful that Kyurem seemed to have disappeared as well, as she was about to appreciate the beautiful fall scenery.

"Gosh, am I glad that episode is over." Meloetta whispered to herself as she smiled, holding her paddle shaped hands together as she looked up the giant red tree. "Now I can sit back and enjoy nature at its finest while I have a little me time."

She then flew right towards the giant flower, resting on top of it as she pulled out a carton of vanilla icing and tossed the red lid off, which hit Gobi The Camel on the head.

"Hey!" Gobi exclaimed in annoyance as he glared up at the flower. "Don't liter! It's not nice, or good for the environment!"

Meloetta ignored Gobi's plea as she began rubbing the sweet, cold icing on her vagina with her left hand, moaning as her soothing, musical moans echoed throughout the Click Clock Wood, making everyone except an annoyed Gobi and an oblivious blue colored Big Butt aroused.


	102. Chapter 102

Aria Meloetta was in Click Clock Wood's autumn section, pleasuring herself with her sweet vanilla icing in her vagina as the wind started to blow harsher than before, picking her up and sending her high above the ground level, Meloetta screamed as she held down her black dress, going around the giant red tree.

Nabnut the Squirrel dropped his jaw in disbelief as he watched Meloetta fly around the tree caused by the windy forces, sticking close to the tree so that he himself wouldn't get blown away. "Golly! That girl is nuttier than me!" He commented bluntly.

Meloetta screamed as she closed her eyes, feeling the icing drip from her vagina as she felt colder all around, though she wasn't as happy due to the unexpected nature of the wind. "Gah! I was still giving myself some quality time!" She exclaimed as she closed her eyes, shaking her head as she cried out for help, but to no avail as the winds continued dragging her around and around the giant tree.


	103. Chapter 103

Aria Meloetta was still being blown around the tree, until the wind pushed her into the giant red tree. Meloetta groaned weakly as she lowered her eyes, falling down as she landed on the highest point in the Click Clock Wood, the orange colored snarebear plant snapping at her. Shaking her head, Meloetta saw the snareplant stare right at her. Gulping, Meloetta got back up as she shook her head, dusting herself off.

"Gosh, did the wind really send me all the way up here?" Meloetta observed as she looked down, blinking. "I hope my sweet vanilla icing didn't drip anywhere down here!"

Floating off the branch, Meloetta floated back down as she stuck close to the tree so that she wouldn't get blown away by the wind again, watching the autumn leaves fall all around her as she headed back to the giant flower, being cautious as she noticed a few Zubbas buzzing out of their Zubba beehive.

"Uh oh... better hope those nasty Zubbas don't spot me..." Meloetta muttered to herself as she hid underneath the giant flower.


	104. Chapter 104

Aria Meloetta rubbed her paddle shaped hands together as she continued hiding under the giant flower, with the Zubba King eventually emerging out of the Zubba beehive.

"I sense something innocently sweet..." The Zubba King stated as he growled, glancing down and spotting Meloetta's green hair. He then pointed at her with his left pixelated orange arm. "There! An intruder! Get her!"

Meloetta looked up, screaming as she began flying around the giant red tree, with the Zubbas and the Zubba King chasing her as the ZUbbas firing their stingers at Meloetta. Meloetta couldn't fight back, due to the fact that she was flying for her life.

"No... no!" Meloetta exclaimed as she pulled out a bright red carton of vanilla icing, sucking on it to make herself feel better. "Please let me be, you means bees..."

The carton of icing then fell out of Meloetta's grasp, the icing pouring on the Zubbas as the carton hit the Zubba King in the face. The Zubba King bellowed angrily as he turned around, causing Meloetta to bump into him as the Zubbas all surrounded her. Meloetta whimpered with fright as the Zubba King loomed over her, chuckling evilly as he pounded his pixelated fists together.


	105. Chapter 105

Aria Meloetta was still in the Click Clock Wood's Autumn section, being threatened by the Zubba King, who was ready to give Meloetta the pounding of her life. Meloetta then got an idea, raising her right paddle shaped hand.

"Excuse me... your majesty..." Meloetta mumbled as she bowed in respect, looking back up as she touched her hands together. "Before you beat me up, can I deposit my nuggets in the bank?"

The Zubba King looked at her oddly as he murmured, rubbing his chin with his left pixelated hand. "Well, if you do have financial problems, then go right ahead. Nothing is worse than losing all of your money."

Meloetta sighed of relief as she nodded her head, smiling. "Thank you, lord of the Zubbas!" She winked as she floated away, going through the exit tunnel back into the hub. "Man, that was easier than I thought!"

The Zubba King blinked as he then realized what he did wrong, cursing himself as he slapped his forehead with his right hand. "Damn, I can't believe I just let her go like that! What the hell was I thinking!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Galleom's Commentary<strong>

_"Oh come on, that didn't even involve Meloetta's icing fetish! In fact, how does one even get a fetish for icing!? This story makes absolutely no sense! The author made this in a clear attempt to become infamous! No shame, this guy!"  
><em>


	106. Chapter 106

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yes, this is officially two years old. That's a scary thought when I think back on it. I'm getting shivers.

* * *

><p>Aria Meloetta was back in the hub of the Click Clock Wood, sighing as she placed her paddle shaped hands on her face.<p>

"Phew! What a wild ride!" Meloetta exclaimed as she shook her head. "I sure don't wanna go through that again."

Her stomach grumbled as Meloetta rubbed her belly with her right hand, sighing as she frowned.

"But golly, am I hungry..." Meloetta moaned as she then raised her left hand. "Luckily I always bring an extra case of icing with me!"

Meloetta then farted out a carton of vanilla icing, holding it with both of her hands as she opened the carton, chucking the red lid off, only to be blinded by the bright light emitting from the inside of the carton. Meloetta was then sucked in, a warp portal having been planted inside the carton as the carton itself fell on the blue stone bridge in front of the spring section.


	107. Chapter 107

Aria Meloetta opened her eyes to see that she was high in the sky, with it being big, bright, and blue as she noticed a huge pink mountain being before her. She then looked down, to see a huge island below her, gasping as her eyes widened.

"My Arceus..." Meloetta stated in shock as she shook her head. "Is this place... _the_ Cloud Cuckooland? The fabled cacophony of silliness?"

Floating around the entire giant pink mountain, leading up to the grayish tip that homed a beehive for different colored Zubbas, and then going back down around the mountain to see several platforms floating in midair, some of which included a giant garbage bin, a huge piece of smelly cheese, and a red castle made of jelly, Meloetta clapped her paddle shaped hands together as she gleefully giggled.

"Oh my gosh, oh my golly, oh my gee!" Meloetta exclaimed as she twirled around, raising her arms in the air. "I honestly can't believe I'm really here! This is so exciting! Whee!"

She then spotted a waterfall of vanilla icing revealing itself in the mountain, exiting from the east. Meloetta rushed on over, allowing the icing to fall onto her as her entire body was covered in cool, sweet icing.


	108. Chapter 108

Aria Meloetta was still circling around the Cloud Cuckooland as she was overexcited, stopping at the blue platform in front of the giant pink mountain to the south as she rested on the red jello.

"Now this place is a weird and wacky hub where I can definitely hang." Meloetta admitted as she rubbed her carton of vanilla icing. "In fact, this is paradise... this is my density... I mean, my destiny... to have this sweet icing in my tummy..."

Meloetta then placed her left paddle shaped hand in the carton as she gobbled the sweet cool vanilla icing, after a few scoops rubbing the icing on her vagina. Mr. Fit the purple clothed, grey colored exercising aardvark dropped his jaw in disbelief as he watched Meloetta fornicate herself.

"Canary Mary is not going to believe this..." Mr. Fit muttered to himself as his arms dropped by his sides, slowly shaking his head as he couldn't believe what he was watching, being behind Meloetta and the red jello pad.


	109. Chapter 109

"So, there's this weird creature you found?" Canary Mary asked as she bounced about.

Mr. Fit nodded as he moved his arms about. "Yeah. I haven't seen anything like it before. And another thing, it's playing with itself!" He exclaimed.

Canary Mary rubbed the back of her head with her right yellow wing. "Bwak... given how much innuendo is in this game, I'm not surprised. But just what is it?" She asked again.

"Follow me and I'll show you!" Mr. Fit exclaimed as he jumped into the spitting flower, ending up back on the green platform jetting out of the pink mountain as Canary Mary flew over towards the blue platform, following Mr. Fit.

Aria Meloetta continued rubbing her cooled vagina with the sweet vanilla icing, panting frantically as she rolled her eyes to the back, enjoying herself a bit too much. "Ooh, so good..."


	110. Chapter 110

As Aria Meloetta continued rubbing her vagina with her left paddle shaped, vanilla icing covered hand, Mr. Fit and Canary Mary reached the blue platform, both of them looking down at Meloetta. Meloetta noticed that dark shadows were looming over her, looking up and screaming as she floated in the air, blushing as she held her carton of vanilla icing close to her with both of her arms.

"Eek! Peeping toms!" Meloetta exclaimed as she shook her head. "Can't a little girl get some privacy?"

Canary Mary blinked as she flapped her wings, turning to Mr. Fit. "This thing is a girl?"

Mr. Fit shrugged as he shook his head. "I honestly have no clue. It certainly doesn't look like a girl."

Meloetta was insulted. "What do you mean, I don't look like a girl! I sound like one! Besides, look at the way my hair is formed!" She turned around, revealing all of her body as she faced Canary Mary and Mr. Fit face to face again. "I'm totally female!"

"Sure you are..." Canary Mary and Mr. Fit murmured as they continued observing Meloetta, with Meloetta murmuring in annoyance as her privacy was intruded upon.


	111. Chapter 111

Suddenly, Aria Meloetta was teleported out of the Cloud Cuckooland and back to her humble home, where Arceus was awaiting her, looking right at her. Meloetta blinked as she held her two paddle shaped hands together.

"A-Arceus?" Meloetta mumbled as she blinked, shaking her head. "For a moment, I was talking to a really weird humanoid aardvark and a strange old lady with yellow wings..."

Arceus gave Meloetta a stern look. "You're back where you started off all this madness, Meloetta. Have you any shame yet?"

"Any shame?" Meloetta gawked as she stood up, holding her carton of vanilla icing with both of her hands. "I know no such shame! I love having an icing fetish!"

"I see that, but do you realize how much your fascination with it has had a terrible grip on the reality of many beings?" Arceus commented as he shook his head at Meloetta. "You need to control your urge to pleasure yourself, or it will come back to haunt you."

"Oh really?" Meloetta taunted as she tossed the white lid off, placing her right paddle shaped hand into the carton and rubbing the vanilla icing on her vagina, right in front Arceus willingly. "Am I controlling my urge now, Arceus? Huh? Am I?"

Arceus sighed as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Aria Meloetta, but you have left me no choice..." His eyes flashing blue, he casted Judgement on Meloetta, the strike strong enough to make Meloetta disappear completely.

Genesect came out of the house, standing next to Arceus on his left as he moved his mechanical purple arms about. "Dude, did you just blast Meloetta out of existence?"

Arceus took in a deep sigh as he turned around, nodding his head at Genesect. "I had no choice, Gene. She was going in way over her head."

Genesect rubbed his mechanical, insect chin with his right pincer. "Do you think you'll bring her back to life?"

Arceus simply nodded his head again, slower this time. "Eventually. For now, let us relish the fact that, even if briefly, we now have an existing universe with no icing loving, perverted minded individuals." He then looked up as the sunset sky gave way for the dark, starry night.

Things looked like things were going to get peaceful around here, at least until Genesect asked, "What about Keldeo? He's still in the Click Clock Woods."

Arceus sighed as he opened his eyes, turning his head to Genesect. "I'll teleport him right back here in the morning. For now, let us have the night."

Genesect shrugged. "Well, all right, if you insist." He admitted as he folded his mechanical arms together.

The two legendary Pokemon enjoyed their moment, with things being peacefully quiet, just as Arceus liked it.

...

...

...

...

...

"...You do know that there's more than one Meloetta with an icing fetish, right...?"

"..." Arceus sighed in annoyance as he closed his eyes. "**Damnation...**"

_**To Be Continued... Soon... Eventually... When I Feel Like It...**_


	112. Chapter 112

And as Arceus was soon aware of, there were many Meloetta, particularly the regular green haired Aria kind, who had an icing fetish, not just the one particular Aria Meloetta that Arceus willed out of existence. And lo, it would start again in the huge city of the Kalos region's Lumoise City...

"Ahh... I just _love_ new, modern cities. Stores everywhere, room to fly around, and skyscrapers taller than the imagination!" Meloetta exclaimed as she was on the Vernal Avenue, looking at the various shops surrounding her. "And Pokemon, Pokemon everywhere! It's like a dream come true!"

As she continued flying about, hundreds of Pokemon, from Gen 3 to Gen 6, with a couple of Gen 1 and 2 Pokemon spotted here and there in their Mega Evolution forms, all populating the great city, with Meloetta making her way to the Centrico Plaza, to see the tall rising skycraper before her, with a Pokemon Gym also being located there.

"Gosh, it's even prettier when you're up close!" Meloetta exclaimed as she held her paddle shaped hands together. "I just wish my gang of friends were here to see this... especially my sweet frog love Kermit - err, I mean, Toldor..."

It was then that Meloetta's stomach rumbled, with Meloetta gasping as her eyes widened, placing her paddle shaped hands on her stomach as she chuckled.

"My my, my tummy is making a rumbly again!" Meloetta exclaimed as she then reached into her hair and pulled out a carton of vanilla icing. "Not to worry! It's icing time!"

"**HALT!** STOP RIGHT THERE, CRIMINAL SCUM!" Stated an angry, Blade Forme Aegislash as he approached Meloetta, pointing at her with his left arm holding his shield. "Don't think that you can be perverted enough to perform an act of fornication here!"

"What... what are you talking about?" Meloetta remarked as she sucked on her vanilla icing that was on her right hand. "I was just hungry, that's all!"  
>Aegislash slapped her across the face with his right hand, knocking the carton of icing out of her hands.<p>

"I don't believe you!" Aeigislash remarked as he chucked Meloetta high into the air, sending her to blast off again.


	113. Chapter 113

Aria Meloetta burped loudly as she was inside a yellow vault, with the vault containing many cartons of different types of icing, of which Meloetta ate all of them, being the cute glutton that she was.

"Ahh... icing is so fucking good..." Meloetta admitted as she rubbed her slightly pudgy stomach with her right paddle shaped hand, sticking her tongue out as she giggled. "I'm so glad I found this damn vault... it was delicious and it made me feel like I have a purpose to existing..."

Meloetta's stomach rumbled as the entire vault shook violently, with the empty cartons of icing Meloetta finished up falling down as Meloetta was completely swamped by the cartons. Meloetta poked her head out of the empty cartons as she then noticed one of the cartons, holding it with her left hand as she looked in to see a small piece of paper inside the carton.

"Hmm? What's this?" Meloetta remarked as she squinted her eyes, trying to read the piece of paper. "Gnici... it's icing backwards!" Her entire head turned upside down as she blinked, looking at you, the readers. "Oh how original. It smells like the author is running out of ideas."

Meloetta's stomach grumbled again as Meloetta farted, her tuba like gas blast lifting her black dress as her pudgy stomach got smaller, returning to normal as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Or it's just me being gassy. It's kind of hard to tell the difference nowadays." Meloetta remarked as she let out a cute hiccup, blushing as she covered her mouth with her left hand, hiccuping and farting at the same time as more empty cartons of icing fell on top of her, effectively burying her.


	114. Chapter 114

Aria Meloetta was flying out in outer space, going on a galactic adventure as she was in the search for galactic icing, holding an empty carton of icing in her paddle shaped hands as she was singing to herself.

"I'm in outer space! This is such a great pace!" Meloetta sang as she bobbed her head to the music. "It's a great feeling, to enjoy some lace!"

Meloetta's stomach rumbled as she gasped, placing her hands on her face as she dropped her empty carton.

"Oh gosh! All this singing is making me hungry!" Meloetta exclaimed as she had her hands on her empty, grumbling stomach. "I might have to sing in deep pitched..."

It was then that Meloetta bumped into a huge carton of galactic vanilla icing, with the lid falling off as the galactic vanilla icing poured all over Meloetta. Meloetta at first screamed in delight, only to taste the icing as she screamed in disgust.

"Ewww! This galactic vanilla icing tastes terrible! It's not like the vanilla icing I know and love!" Meloetta exclaimed as she tried swimming out of it, but the galactic vanilla icing's pull was too much as she couldn't get out, screaming as she was killed by the vanilla icing.

A regular purple colored Genesect flew past the spilling vanilla icing as he watched the icing pouring back into itself due to gravity. He simply sighed as he shook his head.

"This story is getting more retarded," The Genesect remarked as he continued flying around space for no reason.


	115. Chapter 115

Aria Meloetta was flying high above Nimbasa City as she held a carton of vanilla icing in her paddle shaped hands, looking at all the buildings, stadiums, and various amusement park rides placed across the huge entertainment city, as well as noticing the enormous subway station.

"My! This place is so big!" Meloetta remarked as she was near the Ferris Wheel, observing it going up and down and all around. "This place is pretty enormous!"  
>Meloetta's stomach rumbled, with Meloetta giggling in response as she glanced at her rumbling belly.<p>

"But my tummy is definitely bigger! And so is my appetite!" Meloetta exclaimed as she ripped off the top of the carton, diving her right hand into the vanilla icing as she began sucking on it. "Mmm... so good... so right..."

It was then that a huge gust of wind from the north blew Meloetta into the exterior of the subway station, with Meloetta dropping her vanilla icing. Meloetta screamed in horror as she dove down to get the icing, only to be blasted in the face from a Techno Blast by a purple Genesect, who laughed as he folded his metallic pincers as parts of Meloetta's body were turned to steel, as well as Meloetta's invisible ears ringing.

"Hehehehe! Did you like my sneaky sneaking sneak attack?" Genesect remarked in a sinister tone as he rubbed his pincers together. 'That was a blast of Techno Blast! Now let's see what happens when I melt that steel off of you!"

"What?" Meloetta shouted in a song tone as she turned her head to Genesect, only to be pelted by an intense Flamethrower from Genesect, who evilly laughed as he was getting his sick kicks off of torturing Meloetta.


	116. Chapter 116

Arceus drank his cup of coffee as he stretched his limbs, letting out a sigh as he looked down at the planet earth below him from the white puffy clouds, keeping everything in check as he sensed something.

"Hmmm... what's this?" Arceus mumbled as he turned his head, to see an empty carton of vanilla icing just lying in front of him.

It was then that he heard a loud belch, with the burping coming from a Pirouette forme Meloetta, who had a slightly pudgy stomach as she rubbed it with her right paddle shaped hand.

"Mmm... that was delicious..." The Meloetta admitted as she belched again.

Arceus simply eyed the stuffed Meloetta as he shook his head. "Your kind definitely has an appetite for icing, doesn't it?"

Meloetta burped again as she nodded. "You bet! We'll do anything for icing!" She then grunted as she bent over, leaning forward as Arceus looked on in shock, to see the Meloetta fart out a new carton of icing, this time being chocolate as she chucked the lid aside and began munching on it using her left hand.

"I'm... not even going to question the innuendo here..." Arceus remarked as he turned his head around, to see an Aria forme Meloetta fly by him, who had a carton of strawberry icing in her hands as she meekly shrugged, with Arceus sighing as he closed his eyes, going back to meditation.


	117. Chapter 117

Aria Meloetta let out a yawn as she was in her private home located on the southern sandy beach of Unova's Undella Bay, with the psychic type Pokemon holding a half empty carton of vanilla icing in both of her paddle shaped hands. She was in her bedroom, resting on her bed as it was nighttime.

"It's so peaceful here..." Meloetta mumbled as she had her eyes lowered. "But at the same time... it feels so boring... I wish something exciting happened..."

It was then that a wild, male Krookodile busted through the door, causing Meloetta to freak as she dropped her icing.

"AHH! Knock, will ya!?" Meloetta exclaimed as she glared at the Krookodile. "Who do you think you are, the Kool Aid Man?"

"_OH YEAH!_" The Kool Aid Man exclaimed as he busted through a wall right next to the shattered door, kidnapping Meloetta and jumping out of the window.

"HELP! LET ME GO, YOU GODDAMN CREEP!" Meloetta exclaimed as she was panicking. "SOMEONE, HELP! PLEASE!"

The Krookodile watched as Meloetta screamed for help, struggling to free herself from the Kool Aid Man's grasp as the Krookodile noticed the spilled vanilla icing, shrugging as he began licking it up, much to his delight.

"Mmm... this icing stuff is delicious!" The Krookodile exclaimed as he then paused, a strange expression on his face as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, somewhat perplexed. "...Although it tastes a bit like Meloetta vagina. Hmm."


	118. Chapter 118

Aria Meloetta was in a giant beehive as she noticed that there were no bees to be found, but lords of yellow sweet honey being aplenty. Meloetta licked her lips as she rubbed her paddle shaped hands together.

"These combs of honey sure look yummy... but icing can make it better!" Meloetta exclaimed as she pulled out a carton of vanilla icing out of her mouth, using both of her hands.

However, as Meloetta opened up the lid of the icing carton, the entire beehive shook violently, with the honey slowly starting to pour down towards Meloetta. Meloetta gasped as she flew towards the upper levels, avoiding the empty honey combs that began breaking off as the beehive slowly came crumbling down onto itself.

"Was it something I said!?" Meloetta exclaimed as she then bumped into a lone, wandering female Combee, who turned around and sniffled as she was in pain. "Oh gosh, I didn't mean to hurt you...!"

The female Combee then began wailing with all three of her heads as she suddenly became white, evolving into a Vespiqueen as she hissed at Meloetta, grabbing her with both of her bee arms, stinging Meloetta in the butt various times. Meloetta screamed as she dropped her carton of vanilla icing, the icing getting on Vespiqueen's stinger as she cried in pain, tears pouring out of her eyes as she was unable to break free from Vespiqueen's tight grasp.

"AGH! STOP, PLEASE STOP!" Meloetta exclaimed amongst her crying of pain as she kept on struggling, with various male Combee emerging from the empty honeycombs to watch the horrifying show.


	119. Chapter 119

Aria Meloetta was in a huge dome southwest of Nimbasa City as she was partying it up with various other Gen 5 and Gen 6 Pokemon, dancing to the beats of DJ Hippowdon as he performed an earthquake, shaking up the entire dome as sand blew everywhere, with everyone having protective gear on to keep the sand out of their eyes.

"Aww yeah! This is happening!" Meloetta exclaimed as she slapped her paddled shaped hands together, bumping butts with another Meloetta, who was in Pirouette forme. Aria Meloetta gasped as she placed her hands on her face, apologizing. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, miss!"

The Pirouette Meloetta turned around as she giggled, waving her arms at the Aria Meloetta. "Oh, my dear girl, it's fine. You want some icing?" She then burped out a carton of strawberry flavored icing, lifting off the yellow lid and revealing the pink icing to Aria Meloetta.

Aria Meloetta squealed with joy as she clapped her hands together, pouring the pink icing onto her right arm as she licked it off, with Pirouette Meloetta laughing as she poured the strawberry icing on Aria Meloetta's other arms. Several Pokemon noticed this as a Sawk and Throw came up to them, both of them being security guards as they tossed the two Meloettas out of the dance club. Both of the Meloettas glanced around to see they were in the back alley, with the two looking at each other as they frowned, Pirouette Meloetta shrugging.

"Oh well. So we can't do it in public." Pirouette Meloetta admitted as she smiled, bending over and farting out another carton of strawberry icing. "But we can still have fun!"

"YAY!" Aria Meloetta exclaimed as both of the Meloettas proceeded to pour strawberry icing on each other, with several Noiverns flying above watching in disbelief.


	120. Chapter 120

Aria Meloetta giggled gleefully as she clapped her hands together, being in Lilycove City as she was celebrating her birthday, being quite excited as she invited her friends Keldeo, Genesect, Arceus, and Mega Gardevoir, all of them on the rooftop of Lilycove's Department Store as they had a huge vanilla frosted cake in the middle, with it being nighttime.

"Oh boy, oh golly, oh gee, oh goody!" Meloetta exclaimed with giddy as she clapped her paddle shaped hands together. "It's my birthday today! I'm so happy! In fact, I'm so giddy I could pee with glee! Whee!"

Keldeo chuckled as he tilted his head back. "Well that, and it's technically the third anniversary of... well, you know..." He coughed.

"Third anniversary? I thought it was the fourth." Genesect butted in as he stretched his metal arms.

Arceus sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Can we get this going? I have to make sure Hoenn is looking brand new for Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire."

Mega Gardevoir placed her hands on her puffy hips as she turned to Arceus. "Really? Alpha Sapphire? Omega Ruby? Who are you trying to kid?"

As Arceus was about to reply, E-123 Omega from the Sonic The Hedgehog franchise popped out of the cake, surprising everyone as Meloetta gasped the loudest, placing her hands on her face.

"Did someone order Omega?" Omega asked as he looked around, moving his mechanical arms slowly.

Genesect scoffed as he stood up to Omega. "Beat it, bub! I'm the prime mechanical master around here!"

"You look like a worthless consumer model." Omega retorted as he hovered out of the cake, turning his hands into cannons as red hot flames began spouting out of them. "Time to make you into scrapped scrap metal."

Genesect screamed at the sight of fire as he used Water Pulse on Omega, which only served to piss him off more as he summoned more cannons and guns out of his metal chest, all of them spewing flames. Genesect screamed girlishly as he flew away towards the east, with Omega following via hovering as he began shooting various missiles at Genesect. The others watched in disbelief as Meloetta's stomach grumbled, Meloetta placing both of her hands on it.

"Well enough of that. Time to enjoy myself!" Meloetta exclaimed as she jumped into the cake, emerging as she rolled her eyes to the back of her head in delight, eating up the cake with her left hand while rubbing the cake's icing on her body with her right hand, enjoying every single second of it.

Keldeo sighed as he shook his head, turning to Arceus. "Yeah, I don't think she's going to need any presents this year."

"Or any other year." Arceus remarked as he began heading towards the starry night sky. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go tell everyone that Hoenn's confirmed."

"And I have to find a way to stop feeling gassy." Mega Gardevoir remarked as she let out a deep pitched brassy poot, which only served to puff up her poofy dress. "Those poffins are tasty, but they really go through you!"

Keldeo shuddered in disgust as he jumped off the rooftop of the Department store, heading west as Mega Gardevoir took the elevator, leaving Meloetta to enjoy the cake all to herself.

"Best birthday ever!" Meloetta gleefully exclaimed as she continued enjoying herself.

Way down below, another Meloetta, who was in Pirouette form, murmured as she could sense Aria Meloetta having 'fun'. She sighed as she placed her right hand on her face.

"Why do I have a feeling that my species is going to get more perverted...?" The Pirouette Meloetta asked herself as she shook her head, deciding to head into the Lilycove Museum to spare herself from hearing the sexual moans of Aria Meloetta.


	121. Chapter 121

Aria Meloetta was continuing to lick up some vanilla icing as she was in a wide canyon with an incoming thunderstorm from the east, with a Noivern and Dragalge watching from the top of the cliff as the two different typed dragons looked at each other, wondering just what Meloetta was doing.

"What is with this psychic chick?" Dragalge asked Noivern as he glanced down.

Noivern simply shook his head as he flapped his giant wings. "That singing freak has been obsessed with that smooth sweet stuff because it makes her feel alive. Or something."

"I heard that it makes her sing better because it's called icing," Dragalge pinpointed as he tilted his head back. "Even though it's also called frosting."

It was then that a Spritzee popped out of nowhere and snatched the icing carton away from Meloetta, who screamed in horror as she fired off several psychic blasts at the fairy type Pokemon, who stuck her tongue out at Meloetta. Noivern and Dragalge watched as the two Pokemon tussled each other over the icing carton, both of them falling down the gorge as the two dragon type Pokemon simply sighed in response, noticing a Pirouette forme Meloetta flying above with a carton of strawberry icing in her hands.

"What can I say? I love frosting!" Pirouette Meloetta exclaimed as she began licking it up with her hands, going over the gorge that Aria Meloetta and the Spritzee fell in.


	122. Chapter 122

"_Arrested!?_" Aria Meloetta exclaimed as she was quite shocked, shaking her head as she was being pushed into a police car by a Sawk and Throh in police uniforms. "What for?"

"There's a lot of reasons, ma'am." Sawk responded as he batted Meloetta in the head with a baseball bat.

"Yeah. You're the infamous icing freak that's making a scene in Kalos," Throh added as he punched Meloetta in the gut.

Meloetta shook her head as she tried to use her psychic to get the handcuffs off of her, but failed. "You gotta understand me! I'm a star in Unova!"

"But for the wrong reasons." A police Pyroar stated as he looked down at Meloetta. "You're arrested for having a sick fetish, forcing your fetish onto other people, playing around with yourself in public, forcibly having sex with innocent Pokemon, farting into icing cartons to 'make them smell sweeter'..."

_Several hours later..._

"...And for being so goddamn adorable." Pyroar concluded as he squinted his eyes at Meloetta, shaking his head in disgust. "You make me sick."

"Oh, fiddle me sticks!" Meloetta exclaimed as she looked up at the sky. "Arceus, help!"

Arceus, who was reading a newspaper, glancing from the sky down onto the canyon that Meloetta was in, shaking his head. "No. I'm reading some good shit in here."

"Oh crumb buckets!" Meloetta oddly cursed as she was tucked inside the police car, with the police Pokemon driving away as behind one of the large orange rocks was a Pirouette Meloetta who was scarfing down icing after icing, laughing in between each gulp as she belched loudly, somehow not being noticed.

_The moral of this? Meloetta is a glutton._


	123. Chapter 123

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yep, this be the end of Meloetta's icing shenanigans. Shame too, I was having fun with it. But everything's gotta end someday.

* * *

><p>Aria Meloetta was back at her house, with a carton of vanilla icing in her paddled shaped hands as she sighed. This is where the magic all started.<p>

And yet... she felt empty. For some reason, this entire thing revolving around her and her strange love for icing has made her lose a handful of her innocence. And she just couldn't pinpoint why.

"Was I forcing my obsession down everyone's throats?" Meloetta suggested as she rubbed her face with her right hand. "Did I not give a chance for everyone to get used to it? Is that why no one wanted to see me fornicate myself with icing?"

Her stomach grumbled in agreement as Meloetta sighed, opening the carton of icing and sucking it in as Arceus watched, shaking his head as he sighed.

"That Meloetta... she and her species will never learn..." Arceus remarked as he teleported out of there, with Meloetta beginning to rub the icing all over her body, trying to bring back some memories of doing it the first time.

And thus it was done, Meloetta forever being stuck with the stigma of doing the nasty with the icing.

**THE END**


End file.
